Dimensional Heroes: King of Fighters
by jexi the hunter
Summary: As the Dimensional Heroes work on New World, everyone else gathers as they fated spot to fight in the King of Fighters Tournament. Just who will come out on top?
1. King of Fighters

It's been over a few months since the Inheritance War, and the 24 universes have gone through some changes, big and small, in the coming months.

Since the Inheritance War ended, the Fluxes from every branch have taken different paths, some good, some evil. Those of the Hero Alliance have also been busy training.

Jexi and the Dimensional Heroes, however, have not been training but rather helping his former apprentice, Zexi, with the construction of the New World Capital alongside the Neo Dimensional Heroes.

David and the Brave Adventurers have been training in Tokyo, Japan of the Standard Universe, while at the same time, taking in the sights of the ever-expanding multiversal hub. Their recent concert a few days ago rocked the multiverse on its feet.

The Royal Knights have finished the modifications by Lepoint that had been interrupted by Theodore's attack, and have spent their days catching up with King Drasil.

The Shining Hope Squadron has been working together with Barry Flux to expand his efforts on building up his Multiverse Coalition. After recruiting Peacock and the Investigation Team to help, both the Squadron and Team Chronicle helped to spread the word of the Coalition by defeating local Loyalist gangs and solving problems.

Ace and Spirit Force returned to Devaloka to train, and for a time, rested as well after the many battles they fought alongside the rest of the Alliance as they gained a new ally and denizen of Devaloka, Ash Crimson, who was a known participant of a certain tournament.

And on this very day...that tournament...is about to come alive once again!

(Cue- Follow Me- The King of Fighters XIV)

In a giant stadium, the crowd cheered as pyrotechnics went off everywhere.

"Welcome one and all to the King of Fighters Tournament! I'm your host/super MC, Magenta Voice! Today we have numerous competitors fighting for their lives for the title of champion! So keep on the edge of your seats cause it's going to be exciting." Magenta Voice said.

It was then the participants of the tournament arrived in the stadium.

"This stadium is huge!" Ibuki called in amazement.

"You can say that again, Ibuki." Mahiru said.

"You're gonna be fighting inside this, Hope?" Titanica asked.

"Yeah, and it's gonna be fun. I don't know how far we'll go, but Akane, Nu and I will be sure to give it our all." Hope said.

"Nu will do her best for you, Hope!" Nu cheered.

"Alright! Let's kick some asses!" Akane called.

Shining Beast Saber Team

"You guys could have picked a shorter name for your team though…" Hiyoko reminded.

"Hey, it's perfect!" Akane said. "Shining Beast Saber! Hope's the shine, I'm the beast, and Nu's the saber!"

"There's really no wrong way to name a team, Akane. Don't listen to Hiyoko." Hope said. "Huh… looks like we got here before Ace and David did. That's a first, we're usually the last ones to arrive."

"Excuse me. Excuse me! Coming through!" a voice said as he squeezed past some fans into the stadium. "Whew… Good thing I'm skinny." David said.

"Hey, David! Been a while!" Hope saluted.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was awful." Kabuki said.

"You've got that right. Thanks to that concert, people have been on us for quite a while." Sectonia said.

Silver Blossom Team

"I guess some things never change, do they?" Mayumi asked.

"Don't worry too much about it, Mayumi. It's a sign that he's been doing some good music lately." Ming said.

"Yep. If anything, we should be proud of him for it." Sachiko said.

Enhanced Girls Fighting Team

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said as Al along with her small group and the Reformed Society arrived.

"Oh, hi there Al!" Hope greeted. "We've heard about your run in with Bael. You've been quite busy."

"You have no idea. Though I think someone here wants to catch up with Peni and Noir." Al said.

"Huh?" Peni asked as she looked at Noir. "Someone wants to catch up with us?"

That was when a girl in white, black and pink spider clothing appeared. "Hey guys."

"Gwen?!" Peni asked in shock.

"Well I'll be." Noir tipped his hat. "Been awhile."

"I'll say." Gwen said. "You Guys gonna participate in this tournament too?"

"No, neither of us got an invite." Peni said.

"Neither did I. Cold, Ivy and Cheetah did though. They're competing, I've heard." Spider Gwen said.

"That's right. We got another shot at a tournament." Captain Cold said.

"We aim to win, but also to test how our teamwork is." Poison Ivy piped in.

"I hope that ishihara and myself will meet on the battlefield." Cheetah nodded.

Reformed Society Team

"We'll just have to see how things go. If both of us play our cards right, we might even face off in the finals." David said.

"Speaking of, I do not see your apprentice anywhere." Cheetah said.

"Hmm… I haven't heard anything from her since we split up. Honestly, it's making me kind of worried." David said. "Hm? Wait… What's this light?"

"I'm blind!" Hiyoko said as three familiar faces stepped out.

"We're BAAAAAAACK!" Flamberge said jumping into the air. "And just in time!"

"Hey, you guys!" Hope said. "You got out of the Lost Universe in one piece!"

"And our mission to find Hyness was a success too." Flamberge said. "You wouldn't believe what we went through to get to him."

"It's a long story, we'll tell you that much." Zan said.

"Anyway, we came to participate in KOF too! We were worried we might not make it in time…." Flamberge admitted.

"Wait, one of you got an invite?" Hope asked.

"Show em, Franny." Flamberge said.

Francisca showed the group her KOF invitation.

"Whoa… How did she get her hands on one of these?" Sachiko asked.

"It was actually not long after we split up. We were on our way to the Jamba Heart Chamber when we found this on one of the steps. It was almost like whoever planted it there was expecting us." Francisca said.

"Well, you didn't exactly have a home outside of these guys. So, it was probably the best place to look." Captain Cold said.

"Hmm… Maybe." Francisca said.

"Still, glad you guys could make it. We were kind of worried." David said.

"Sorry we couldn't contact you before. The Lost Universe was really unstable." Francisca said.

"But that doesn't mean we're giving it our best in this thing!"Flamberge said. "Right, Zan?"

"Indeed, it will be interesting to say the least." Zan said.

Team Three Mage Sisters

"We've met a few people familiar to you all. Dezel, Velvet...Even Doctor Fate." Francisca said. "Velvet even wanted to send a message."

"Velvet?" Hope asked. "What did she say?"

"She said that she was very proud of you all, for finding your reasons to live." Francisca said.

David smiled at this. "I figured she'd say something like that."

"Okay then, Zan, Franny! Let's do our best in this thing!" Flamberge said.

"Wow...things really are heating up. And...hey, where's my mike?" Magenta said before everyone looked to the main stage where a figure held it with his back turned and a star seen on his jacket.

"Wait… Isn't that…?" David asked.

He then turned around tilting his hat as he posed. "Hey, come on!"

"The very same. He's the Legendary Hungry Wolf of South Town, Terry Bogard." Cheetah said.

"I heard he was gonna make an appearance at this tournament, but I didn't think it was true…"Hope said. "Man, being able to fight with a King of Fighters veteran watching is really cool."

"Hello, Hello!" A voice said as Ace and his group arrived.

"Ace, hey!" Akane said.

"Bonjour, Sirs and Mademoiselles." Ash said.

"No way!" Ms Marvel said. "Is that Ash Crimson?!"

"The Ash Crimson? I thought he was dead." Hope said.

"Well you could say Mastemon gave me a second chance." Ash said. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you." wrapping his finger around one of his bangs.

"Are you participating in this tournament too?" Hope asked.

"Sadly no. The rules state that all participants in the tournament must compete in teams of 3." Ash said. "But the three princes will."

"Really guys?" Hope asked turning to Ace, Spade and Simon.

Devaloka Royal Team

"That's not a bad thing is it?" Ace asked.

"Not at all. It'll be interesting to fight you guys like this." Akane said.

"Ah, it looks like everyone is already here." a voice said as thirteen figures descended onto the arena.

"Apologies, for the delay." Alphamon said.

"Glad you guys could make it." Hope said. "Looks like we've all made it."

"Looks like it. Are you two ready?" UlforceVeedramon asked Leopardmon and Crusadermon.

"Yes. I'll give this all I've got." Crusadermon said.

"I as well. I'm hoping to put our training to good use." Leopardmon said.

Royal Knights Team

"So it's just you three huh? This should be fun." Hope said.

"Okay! It's time to get this show rolling!" Terry called. "Here's how the King of Fighters tournament will work! You teams...will battle against one another and head to the very top, yeah! And...as a little extra incentive. A special prize is waiting for the champ. Whoever makes it to the top of the bracket….will be fighting me."

"A chance to fight against THE Terry Bogard. Oh man. I can feel the intensity already." David said.

"Well, things have certainly got a lot more interesting for all of you." Ash said. "I wish you all the best of luck." He said producing green flames before dismissing them.

"Wonder what other teams are gonna be fighting to get a crack at Terry?" Akane said.

"Who knows? It couldn't be just us fighting in this thing, can it?" Hope asked.

"No, of course not. This is one of the biggest fighting tournaments in all of the worlds." David said.

"He's right. I count at least seven teams announced so far. That's uneven." Mukuro said.

"The number of teams tend to reach the hundreds." Mayumi said.

"So there's no telling who we might face." Hope said.

"Let's get started, yeah!" Terry said. "Magenta, let's see who's gonna fight first, okay?"

"It has been decided. The first match will be ...The Three Mage Sisters Team...vs...The Psycho Soldier Team!" Magenta said.

"Good luck, girls." David said.

"Thanks, we'll do our best." Zan said.

"So we're going against an official KOF team already? That's pretty cool!" Flamberge said.

"Guess we'll just have to make a good impression then." Francisca said.

The three mages took the stage as did the Psycho soldiers.

Zan, Francisca, and Flamberge vs Athena Asamiya, Kensou Sie, and Gentsai Chin.

The crowd cheered at the sight of Athena's arrival.

"Wow! It's only the first match of the tournament, and already the crowds going nuts for Athena!" Flamberge said.

"Well she was in Psycho Soldier." Zan said. "She's a very popular idol as well."

"Let's try not to focus on that. We must remember...this is to be our first match. So...let's make it one they'll remember." Francisca said.


	2. Psycho Soldier

"We are back for the first round of the King of Fighters tournament!" Magenta Voice called. "We are set for the first round of the tournament as The Three Mage Sisters will take on the Psycho Soldiers!"

Just as Magenta Voice called that, Team Chronicle arrived.

"What took you guys so long, you missed the opening ceremonies." Hope said.

"Sorry." Mark said, looking tired with bags under his eyes. "We...had some complications."

"How much sleep have you been getting lately?" David asked.

"Less than I should have." Mark admitted.

"Have we missed anything?" Double D asked.

'Not much. Just that the winner of this tournament get to fight Terry Freakin' Bogard!" Akane recapped.

"Oh that's cool." Goku said. "...Who's he?"

"Terry's one of the biggest fighting names in history. He's one of the all time greats of any King of Fighters tournament." Hope said.

"And whenever there's a King of Fighters tournament, he always joins to fight the strongest opponent." Ash said.

(Cue- Purity Soldiers- KOF XIII)

"Now let's go over the rules. We're running these fights on majority rule. Whoever wins 2 out of 3 fights will move on in the tournament. Now let's get on with the fighting." Magenta Voice said. "First up...Zan Partizanne vs Sie Kensou!"

"Wish me luck, sisters." Zan said.

"Go get em sis!" Flamberge said.

"Good luck, Kensou!" Athena called to Kensou.

"I will do my best." Kensou said entering the ring. "So, you're my first opponent?"

"Yes, that is correct." Zan said.

"Then you shall fall to my psychic powers and kung fu." he said.

"You may be in for a shock. Now prepare yourself!" Zan said.

"(Don't worry Athena, I'll take them all down for you! Alright, here goes!)" Kensou thought ready to fight.

Let's Get Started!

Round 1!

_READY..._

_GO!_

"Take this!" Zan called dealing a lightning imbued palm strike.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that!" Kensou said striking back with his own style of psychic powers and Kung fu.

"Agh!" Zan cried before quickly recovering. "Drum n' Waste!" she called summoning her drums and launching multiple orbs of electricity at Kensou.

"Aw, Jeez!" Kensou said rolling out of the way as one of the balls hit him. "Not bad, but I'm better!" he pressed his attack with a rushdown and then knocked back Zan with a spin kick.

"You are skilled, I expected no less. But…" Zan started. "...It's time for the execution!"

"Huh?! Wh-what does that mean?!" Kensou asked.

"Ariadne!" Zan called as Ariadne appeared and launched her red thread as it trapped Kensou before Zan dashed through him multiple times before teleporting in front of him. "An elegant finish." she called before dealing a lightning imbued kick that sent Kensou flying across the stage.

"Gyaaaaah!" Kensou screamed.

KO!

"And just like that, Zan Partizanne bulldozes her way through Kensou to take the first win for her team!" Magenta Voice called.

"Whoa, when did Zan get a Persona?" Hope asked.

"This happened while we were in the Lost Universe. When we met Doctor Fate, he was challenging us to fight opponents based on our weaknesses." Francisca said.

"Wow...that is...that is...wow." Hope said.

"Now...it's time to set up the next match! And it is...Francisca...vs...Athena Asamiya!" Magenta called as the crowd cheered.

Athena took the stage as Fransica did so as well.

"So you and your sisters are mages that can control ice, fire and thunder, right Fransisca?" Athena asked. "And… you're David Ishihara's disciple, aren't you?"

"That's right. You're very studious on the subject." Francisca said.

"Well, I try my best." Athena giggled. "So, I hope after this match, we'll be friends. Maybe David and his band could even perform with me on stage."

"Hmm… I'm not so sure about that last part. Your music styles seem a little different from each other." Francisca said.

"Well, it was worth a try anyway… but now it's time to fight!" Athena said getting ready. "Here comes Athena Asamiya!"

And So the Battle continues!

Round 2!

READY….

GO!

"Psycho Ball!" Athena called launching a sphere of Psychic energy at Fransisca.

"Not bad. But here's what I've got." Francisca said as she summons icicles to rain down on Athena.

Athena and Fransisca then exchanged psychic energy and ice attacks, often clashing with each other.

"Psycho Sword!" Athena called trying to slash upwards.

"Cisca Uppercut!" Francisca said as she slashed upwards with her labrys.

"Now I've got you!" Athena said conjuring a giant psychic orb. "Take this!" she called throwing it at Francisca.

"Got you right where I want you!" Francisca said as she flips her labrys and slams it on the ground.

"You missed me!" Athena said.

"Or so you think." Francisca said as ice started erupting from the ground before surrounding Athena.

"What?!" Athena asked.

"Checkmate!" Francisca said as she aims her soda gun and fires. It spread all around Athena before entrapping her in ice.

"And like she said, checkmate. Francisca has won the battle for her team. And with two wins...the team stays in the tournament while eliminating the Psycho Soldier Team!" Magenta Voice said.

Francisca walked over to Athena and helped her up. "That was an impressive match. You had me thinking outside the box for a moment."]

"Thanks! I hope you three go far in the tournament." Athena said.

"Thank you, Athena. Best of luck in your idol career, too." Francisca said.

"Now that that's settled and other matches are in progress...we'd like to announce the next match up. Let's see...ah yes. The Reformed Society Team...vs...the Villains Team!" Magenta Voice said.

"I heard about those guys. Chang and Choi were Kim Kaphwan's former disciples before they were ensnared by Xanadu. And that guy is said to be a master criminal." David said. "I know it's kind of weird for me to root for Reformed Society on this but I really hope they pull through against these guys."

"There's no need to worry, David. We know Cheetah won't be beaten by those guys." Hope said. "They'll win, and they won't be taken by Xanadu either."

"Think we're scared of that guy?" Captain Cold asked. "Just watch us work, David. These guys won't take us out easy."

"For your sakes, I hope not." David said.


	3. The Villains Team

"And we're back! We were about to tune in as the Reformed Society Team faces off against the Villains Team." Magenta Voice said.

"Huh...they really don't look that tough." Akane said. "The Villains I mean."

"They may look more weird than dangerous, but their lists of crimes speak for themselves." Hope said. "David said it himself, that Xanadu guy is a very dangerous man, despite his looks."

"I dunno. Maybe Cold, Ivy and Cheetah have more of an edge." Akane rubbed her head. "Gut feeling, I guess."

"I really hope so." David said.

"All we can do is believe in them right now." Miriam said.

"Now then...let's start with the first match up. We have Poison Ivy...vs...Xanadu!" Magenta Voice said.

"Going up against Xanadu right out of the gate? Oh, I hope she doesn't screw this up." David said.

"It's just one match. Even if she doesn't win, they have two more chances." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah David, relax. The Reformed Society wouldn't have been invited if they couldn't hold their own." Scarlet pointed out.

"You have a point. But something about Xanadu just puts me in a state of unease a little bit." David said.

"You're not the only one, David." Ace said. "I feel like there's more to Xanadu than just being a criminal."

"What, besides the fact he's named after an Olivia Newton-John song?" Emo asked.

"A what?" Ace said with a confused and shocked expression.

"Don't worry about it." Alkal said.

"Just ignore him, Ace." David said.

"A-alright." Ace said. "A-anyway, doesn't it seem like Xanadu is...mentally unstable?"

"Oh yeah. Very much." Ming said.

Xanadu and Poison Ivy took the stage.

"You seem diverged from your true path…" Xanadu said.

"Delusional words from an insane man." Poison Ivy said.

"I will correct your corrupted heart." Xanadu said ready to fight.

Go For Broke!

Round 1!

Ready…

GO!

Xanadu charged head first, flailing his arms at Poison Ivy in a wide circular motion. Just as Ivy was about to counter, Xanadu swung his arms wide and hit Ivy with a few clotheslines. She manages to lessen the damage by forming armor from tree bark.

"Why choose this path? This path of corruption to good… it binds you. It chains you." Xanadu said.

"I already know where my actions led me back then, and I decided to redeem myself thanks to a certain Ice Reaper, I will not let a delusional fool such as yourself judge me." Poison Ivy said as she summoned a vine from underneath the ground as it hit Xanadu.

"Useless!" Xanadu said swatting away. "I will show you liberation!"

Xanadu then charged at Poison Ivy and started brutally batting her. He then canceled out, grabbed her head and started pounding her into the ground until she was out.

KO!

"What a brutal assault by Xanadu! The Villains Team takes the first win!" Magenta called.

"Man, that Xanadu is one sadistic SOB." Fuyuhiko said.

"Tell me about it. Damn… I know he is dangerous, but that's no way to treat a lady." David said.

"Definitely, someone like that shouldn't walk around freely." Simon said.

"I hope the Reformed Society can make a comeback." Hope said.

"Hmm… They will. I can feel it." David said.

"Next bout is...Cheetah...vs...Choi Bounge." Magenta said.

"Oh yeah. Gonna slice up that little kitty." Choi said before Cheetah let out her claws. "Wait, she's got claws?!"

"Very much so, and all too real." Cheetah said.

"Uh...wait...I think there's been some sort of…" Choi started.

Will the tide of battle turn?

Round 2!

Ready...

Go!

"Too late to talk your way out of this." Cheetah said as she started charging.

"I know I'm a slasher but….Ahhh!" he screamed as she pounced on him.

"Oh...that is going to hurt...a lot." Magenta Voice said as Cheetah was clawing at him bit by bit.

"Wow...just...wow." Papelne said in awe.

"I know I'm supposed to feel sorry for Choi here, but he was not prepared for this at all." David said.

"Nope, he definitely wasn't." Hope said.

"Perhaps you should seek further training from that mentor of yours." Cheetah said.

"Not...happening." Choi said raising a white flag.

KO!

PERFECT!

"And the score just became tied! One more win on either side allows them to stay in. But...can the captain of the cold conquer over Chang Koehan?" Magenta Voice said.

"And of course I get the big guy. No pressure." Captain Cold said.

"Your road to the finals end now." Chang said. "You stand no chance against me, little man. I'll crush you flat like a bug!"

"You ain't moving with that ball and chain at absolute zero." Captain Cold said.

It's the Final Round!

Ready…

GO!

"Orryah!" Chang roared and slammed his ball down, almost crushing Captain Cold who rolled out of the way.

"Chang starts out fast and aggressive! Better stay out of his way, Captain!" Magenta Voice called.

Captain Cold tried to put pressure on Chang by using his cold gun and a few quick shots close up.

"You can't run forever!" Chang called swinging his ball and chain.

"I wasn't trying to, fatso!" Cold called freezing up Chang's wrecking ball by its chain, and then shattering it.

"Whoa! Did Captain Cold just turn this around?!" Magenta asked.

"Chang's only method of attacking is his ball and chain. Take that away, and Changs defenseless." Hope said.

"Now for the big finish!" Captain Cold said as he charges a shot before he fires. It froze Chang in place completely as Cold built up an ice ramp that spiraled into their air, blasting at Chang on his way up. As he reached the top, he jumps and forms a giant icicle as he slams it down onto Chang.

KO!

Hyper Combo Finish!

"Cold did it! The Reformed Society's advancing!" Hope said.

"Phew… I was worried for a moment there." David said.

"Wow...and Captain Cold snags the win for the Reformed Society Team! Way to go, iceman!" Magenta Voice said. "They are still in this! Okay...now let's select the next matchup! And next we have...the Devaloka Royal Team...vs...the Another World Team!"

"Oh, this should be interesting." Hope said.

"This'll be fun." Ace said. "We'll do our best."


	4. Another World Team

"And we are back. Now we have the Devaloka Royal Team facing off against the Another World Team. As their name suggests, each of the members hail from other worlds be they samurai warriors or just pirates in the sky...sky pirates. Yeah...maybe not as complicated as I originally thought." Magenta Voice said.

"Sky Pirates huh? Kind of like Kublai and his crew." Hisui said.

"I wonder how Ace, Spade and Simon will fare against these three?" Hope asked.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Mari said.

"Okay. And the first match up is….Spade Neptune...vs….Love Heart!" Magenta Voice said.

"Here I go." Spade said as he walked up to the stage. "I must say, this is an interesting matchup, Lady Love, two warriors of the sky. I hope we have a good match." he said bowing.

"I heard about you and your brothers a bit." Love Heart said. "Show me what a prince of Devaloka can do."

"Very well. And in return, show me your strength as Captain of the Peace Air Pirates." Spade said as he drew Tyrfing.

Its the Battle of the Century!

Round 1!

Ready…

GO!

Spade and Love clashed blades and they exchanged strikes.

"Impressive, I expected no less." Spade said.

"I could say the same." Love Heart said. "There's no fighters like that in the world I come from."

"Then I must be the first you've seen. I'm flattered." Spade said. "But I have a few new tricks up my sleeve after training for six months. Sword Dance!" he called stabbing his sword into the ground as two different elemental blades floated behind him. "I have improved my elemental sword style, and the results allowed me to call upon swords based on the elements I know."

"Interesting. Come at me!" Love Heart said.

"Flametongue!" Spade called grabbing the red fire sword as he launched an x shaped flame wave as Flametongue disappeared. "Unfortunately I can only use each one once every 30 minutes. Icebrand!" he called grabbing the ice blue sword as he did a circular motion with it as it formed ice shards and in return, reduced Icebrand to the handle as the ice shards launched forward, sending Love Heart flying.

Hyper Combo KO!

"You fought well." Spade said as he held his hand out to Love Heart.

"Thanks." Love Heart said.

"And Spade has taken the first win for his team. Can they win it out for a second in a row? Let's see. Next match is...Ace Neptune...vs...Nakoruru!" Magenta Voice said.

"Let's go, Mamahaha." Nakoruru said taking the stage with her hawk companion.

"A priestess from Japan of long ago. I must say, it is an honor to meet you." Ace said.

"I've heard of your exploits in the Shinto Universe, you and the Hero Alliance." Nakoruru said. "I must say I admire your courage to stand up for what you believe is right."

"Thank you, it's thanks to the people I've met that helped me gain the strength and courage I have. I'm sure it is the same for you and your comrades." Ace said.

"Yes indeed." Nakoruru nodded. "Well, we'd best not keep the patrons waiting. Shall we begin?"

"I'm ready whenever you are." Ace said as he readied his sword.

What will happen now?!

Round 2!

Ready….

GO!

In an instant, the two combatants were in a flurry of slashes.

"You are a very skilled fighter, Nakoruru." Ace said.

"As are you." Nakoruru said. "But this fight only has just begun. Mamahaha!" Nakoruru called as her falcon swooped into attack.

"Whoa!" Ace said as he narrowly dodged the attack.

"Got you!" Nakoruru called slashing through Ace with her dagger multiple times.

"Not bad." Ace said. "But...I'm not done yet." he said as he summoned Drevas in its throwing knife form as he had three in each hand. "Unholy Terror!" he called, jumping acrobatically into the air as he tossed a knife at Nakoruru before it exploded, sending Nakoruru flying back a bit. "Sorry about that! Time for the finish!" he said as a dark aura surged around him before he was seen with two golden eyes as a white outline glowed around his tattoo as he charged in and dealt a multi hit combo. "Freikugel!" he finished firing a small burst of energy that launched Nakoruru.

KO!

"And this fight is history! Winner is the Devaloka Royal Team!" Magenta Voice said.

"That was a great match, Nakoruru." Ace said as he reverted and healed Nakoruru's wounds. "Sorry about that. I hope we have a good fight like this again in the future." he said helping her up.

"I think we just might." Nakoruru said.

"Wow...we're 3 for 3. This is going good so far. We keep this up, we'll all make it to the final 8 and battle it out." Hope said.

"Okay. Up next...the Royal Knights Team vs the Ikari Warriors Team." Magenta Voice said.

"The Royal Knights against the military? This should be interesting." Scott said.

"Definitely." Ash said. "I remember fighting against those three back then. Though I am a bit concerned about Miss Heidern."

"It's because she's a bit too...straight laced, right?" Jesse asked.

"Actually, it's because of a dormant power lurking deep inside her." Cheetah said.

"Exactly as Madame Cheetah says. The Riot of Blood." Ash said.

"What happens when she taps into it?" Genis asked.

"She essentially becomes like me, only in a more berserk-like state." Cheetah said.

"Yes, it's due to her being the daughter of one of the Hakkeshu. Another person I know of who inherits the Riot of Blood is Iori Yagami." Ash said.

"I've heard of that dude. The guy has a bit of a stubborn streak when it comes to Kyo Kusanagi." Sachiko said.

"Indeed." Ash said.

"Well, as long as Leona keeps it in check, she should be alright." David said. "Speaking of, why aren't you in this, Gankoomon? I'm sure you would've loved this kind of thing."

"I would. But Crusadermon seemed very eager for this as well. Plus, she's the only girl we got among us, so we figured she may as well represent in my place." Gankoomon said.

"That's sweet, Gankoomon." Kohaku said.

"Still...this is our chance. Let's show them how much we've improved." Leopardmon said.


	5. Ikari Warriors

"And we are back. We are about to begin the fight between the Ikari Warriors Team and the Royal Knights Team. It's gonna be interesting seeing ancient knights battle against soldiers of the modern age. Okay...first match is ...UlforceVeedramon...vs...Ralf Jones!"

"I am honored to have this bout with you." UlforceVeedramon said with a salute.

"Same here. Let's give them something to remember." Ralf said.

Get Ready to Brawl!

Round 1!

Ready…

Go!

"Here we go." UlforceVeedramon said as he charged.

"Ralf Impact!" Ralf called as he pounded his fist into the ground and caused a small explosion.

"Impressive. Looks like I'll have to put some muscle into this one." UlforceVeedramon said as he dealt rapid strikes.

"You're good!" Ralf said. "But how about this? Orararararararararara!" he called dealing a series of fast explosive punches.

"Oof…" UlforceVeedramon groaned as he was pushed back.

"That guy is strong." Saki said in awe.

"Well, he is in the military, so...I suppose he kind of has to be." David said.

"Strong enough to take on one of the Digital World's greatest guardians?" Mark said. "What kind of military does this world have?"

"The kind that could take on Mugaki and Makai." Ash said.

"Wow. Ralf is going nuts against Ulforce. Does he have what it takes to bring down that knight?" Magenta Voice said.

Just as Ralf dealt another blow, UlforceVeedramon faded into an afterimage, before reappearing behind Ralf.

"Gotcha." UlforceVeedramon said as he dealt a heavy kick.

"Gah!" Ralf shouted as he fell to the ground.

KO!

"And the first win goes to the Royal Knights! One more and they will continue. Now then, let's figure out the next match. And that is...Leopardmon...vs...Clark Still!" Magenta Voice said.

"So, you're my opponent. You seem to be a rather calm and composed individual." Leopardmon said.

"I am known for being a focused soldier while specializing on gathering info during missions." Clark said.

"We are of the same breed, then you and I. Perhaps our meeting here is no mere coincidence." Leopardmon said.

"Maybe so, shall we? Mission Start!" Clark said as he got into a wrestling stance.

And the battle continues!

Round 2!

Ready…

Go!

"Here's a little something new. Saint Knuckle!" Leopardmon said as his fist was coated with light as he charged at Clark.

In an instant, Clark grabbed Leopardmon as he sent him flying into the air before slamming him onto his back, and repeated it a few more times before throwing Leopardmon onto the ground.

"Urgh… I should've seen this coming." Leopardmon said. "But this battle isn't over just yet. Shining Laser!" he said as he fires a blast of light.

"Urgh…" Clark grunted as he defended at the last second and took the brunt of the attack. "For a strategist, you are incredibly skilled, though I'm one to talk."

"Anything can happen out there on the battlefield. There were even times where I had to fight myself." Leopardmon said.

"True." Clark said. "As a soldier myself, I found myself in situations where I was nearly killed, so I had to rely on my strength and my partner, Ralf to overcome those odds."

"I know exactly how this feels. The other Knights might have a few eccentricities of their own, but there's no one else I can rely on when things get tough." Leopardmon said.

"Heh, same with my squad as well." Clark said with a small smile. "Sure Colonel and Whip often mess with each other, but they're good people, even Leona as well."

"Yes. We truly are blessed with such reliable comrades." Leopardmon said.

"Indeed. Shall we continue?" Clark said.

"Yes. Let's." Leopardmon said. He prepared another Saint Knuckle as he charged.

"Ultra Clark…" Clark started as he grabbed Leopardmon at the last second before jumping high into the air. "...Buster!" he finished as he came crashing down with Leopardmon underneath him.

"Ooo…" Moltar winced. "That's gotta hurt."

Leopardmon was still able to get up after this. "This is it… Black Aura Blast!" he said as he fired a blast from his sword.

"Gwoaaaaahhhh!" Clark screamed as he was sent flying.

Mega Finisher KO!

"And he did it! Leopardmon has defeated Clark! Meaning...the winners of this match is the Royal Knights Team!" Magenta Voice said.

"Narrowly escaped defeat." David said.

"Magnifique!" Ash cheered. "You have strong allies, Ishihara."

"Heh. Thanks." David said. "I know Leops really well, as I'm a bit of a strategist myself. And he can pull through when it counts."

"I can see that." Ash said as he twirled one of his bangs.

"Now then...let's determine the next fighters. Okay. It's been chosen. It's...the Shining Beast Saber Team vs the Art of Fighting Team." Magenta Voice said.

"Looks like you're finally up to bat, Hope." David said.

"And against the Kyokugen Team themselves. This is gonna be sweet." Hope said.

"Good luck, Hopey. They trained under the same fighting style, but they have their unique traits to it." Ash said.

"No worries. We'll handle them. No problem." Akane said.

"Yeah. Time to show the worlds how we've changed." Hope said.


	6. Art of Fighting

"And we are back. Right now we will begin the match between the Shining Beast Saber Team, a name that makes no sense by the way, against the Art of Fighting Team, a name that does make sense. Let's see how these two match up. Our first fight is Akane Owari...vs...Yuri Sakazaki." Magenta Voice said.

"Ugh, seriously? She had to diss my awesome name?" Akane asked.

"Focus on the fight, Akane!" Hope said.

"Got it." Akane said as Yuri took the stage.

"If you think you're beating me and my brother here, you're mistaken. I'm going to make sure we win by beating you first." Yuri said.

"You got guts kid, but I'm gonna show ya how we've changed. Our name doesn't make sense, but our skills speak for themselves." Akane said. "Get ready!"

This Battle is about to Explode!

Round 1

Ready…

GO!

"Here I come!" Yuri called. She and Akane traded blows as Yuri got a good start, but Akane's advantage in height and athletics proved to be Yuri's downfall.

"I won't lose!" Yuri said bouncing back and assaulting Akane with a flurry of offensive attacks. "Oraoraoraroraora!"

"You think a flurry like that… is gonna hold me down?!" Akane said breaking free. "This is how its done!" she said as she unleashes a flurry of blows on Yuri, connecting with a roundhouse kick before jumping into the air and caving Yuri into the floor with both her feet.

KO!

"Train harder. You'll get better, kid." Akane smiled.

"Thanks…. Great fight." Yuri said getting up. "But… my brother and Robert won't be easy to beat as me."

"I'll take you up on that." Akane said.

"Phew...they managed to get the win through taking down Yuri first." Gemini said.

"Yeah, but Robert and Ryo are the stronger ones on the team. Hope they'll be okay…." Alice said.

"Don't worry Alice! We aren't the same team from six months ago. Thanks to all that work with Barry and the Coalition, we're much stronger, and we've changed." Hagakure said.

David remained silent at those names.

"You okay, David?" Sakura asked.

"You guys know he doesn't like hearing about Coalitions and stuff like that." Sachiko said. "Especially with how unhinged Barry was back at the Infernity Tower."

"She's not wrong. If it wasn't for Zexi, things would have taken a turn for the worse." Koala said.

"Sorry for saying this in front of you guys, but… I can't find myself to trust Barry at the moment." David said.

"No need to be sorry. I agree with you actually." Ace said. "There would've been heavy consequences if Barry shot Cretaceous or Zexi."

"Yeah, what happened at the Tower of Infernity rattled us all." Sakura said.

"But it's interesting you bring up the subject of trust, David. We didn't just come to Barry's to help him. We came to help ourselves." Ichiro said. "All throughout Hope's time as a hero, he's been tricked time and time again. Because he trusted the wrong people, because he over thought things. Because he always thought the world was against him. When we trained at the Coalition, we improved his trust in others, and his confidence. We've all grown in strength, and in bonds. Most of all, Hope trusts those he knows best, like the Alliance… and those he's closest to. His family, and his friends."

"Hope wasn't tricked that…" Roy started before thinking back to his times on the team and what he has seen of Hope. "Yeah...maybe more than a few."

"Wow, I sure have missed stuff." Flamberge said.

"In any case, I know he would ask me to join him, and… I will have to decline. Circumstances just don't favor him right now." David said.

"He's not wrong. It takes time to build back trust after a stunt like that." Sabo said.

"Indeed." Ace said.

"Besides, who's to say he won't end up like that again?" David asked.

"Well, if you want my opinion," Mark spoke up. "He seemed pretty remorseful about it when we spoke last. He said that if he started acting like that, we all should do him a favor and knock him out."

"He's not wrong. Zexi, we talked to him about his reason. He said...he didn't want him to become a killer." Steven said.

"Okay...I think it's about time we started the next match." Magenta Voice said. "Next battle will be...Hope the Victor...vs...Ryo Sakazaki!"

Hope then took a deep breath and took the stage against Ryo.

"It's such an honor to be your opponent today, Mr. Sakazaki." Hope said. "In the spirit of your mantra, I'll be sure to give it my all."

"Alright! This will be a great match!" Ryo said. "Give it your all and don't hold back!"

"I'll be sure to!" Hope said.

What will happen Now?

Round 2!

Ready…

GO!

"Here goes, Ryo!" Hope said. "Spectrum Fire: Nova Blaster!" he called blasting a fireball at Ryo.

"Oryah!" Ryo said blasting the fireball apart as Hope charged in and the two combated each other. They traded blows center of the arena as Ryo performed an uppercut, knocking Hope off his feet. "You can do better than that, come on!"

"Spectral Thunder: Voltic Breaker!" Hope called firing a ball of electricity.

"Ouken!" Ryo called, firing a ball of energy. They both collided as Hope went for another strike.

"I've got you!" Hope said. "Spectral Blizzard: Crystal Crash!" he said preparing to lash out with an Icy haymaker. But at the last second, Ryo blocked and retaliated with multiple punches of his own.

"Kyokugenryu Ougi!" Ryo called punching into Hope's chest with a single strike, sending him flying.

"Sorry...but that isn't how this is going down! Spectral Thunder: Lightning Rod!" Hope shouted as lightning surged through him before striking down at Ryo.

Hyper Combo KO!

"Hope has done it! In a major win, Shining Beast Saber has Triumphed over Art of Fighting!" Magenta voice said.

Hope breathed hard, clutching his stomach as Ryo stood up.

"That was very brave of you to take my attack head on and lead into a counterattack." Ryo complimented.

"Thanks. It's something I learned. Endure to strike back." Hope said. "Great fight."

"Same to you. Keep getting stronger, all of you." Ryo said.

"We will!" the Hope Squad said.

"Okay...now this next match up is something that you'll enjoy back home in Japan. The Silver Blossom Team...will face off against...the Japan Team!" Magenta Voice said.

"Whoa… So we're going up against Kyo Kusanagi, huh?" David asked.

"Ooh, well this'll be an interesting match." Ash said.

"Hey David, do you know Kyo personally?" Hope asked.

"What can I say? I get around in Tokyo thanks to my job. His team are the very first King of Fighters champions." David said.

"Heh, kinda takes me back to when Monsieur Nikaido and I met." Ash said. "Though I wonder what excuse the Sword of Kusanagi has for dropping out of school."

"Not very studious. Got it." David said. "Still, fire against ice, huh? This is going to be interesting."


	7. Japan Team

"And...we are back. This next match is going to be a battle of cultures...the same cultures that is as we have the Silver Blossom Team from Japan, facing off against...the Japan Team. Now then...for our first match...we have Kabuki...vs...Goro Daimon!" Magenta Voice said.

"The Silent and Strong Type, hmm?" Ash said.

"Oh hey, I know who Goro is. He's a Gold Medalist in Judo, and is very willing to test himself against all sorts of fighters." Hope said. "Kabuki's in for a real test against him."

Kabuki and Goro then took the stage as Goro looked at Kabuki with stoic, albeit closed eyes.

"Alright, Oni Assassin! Show me all that you've got!" Goro challenged.

Kabuki just stayed silent as she got in position.

Things are getting rough!

Round 1!

Ready…

GO!

Kabuki quickly went on the attack as she sped right into Goro and struck him along many different points of his body.

"I will...huh...I...I can't lift my arm. What...what did she do to me?" Goro said.

"The way she's moving...those are pressure point attacks, aren't they?" Saki asked.

"That's right. Kabuki won't always have weapons at her side so she's learned how to strike the points of the opponent's body with ease." Zelos said.

"There's more than Judo that Goro does." Ash said. "Thanks to his immense strength, he can manipulate the earth to his advantage."

"But even if Goro can do that, there's not a chance he's capable of that feat if Kabuki immobilizes him first, right?" Hope said.

"He's right. Goro can't execute his techniques if Kabuki is able to stop him first." Ichiro said.

Kabuki continued to strike against Goro with ease before sending him falling with one quick jab.

KO!

"Wow...that was just so easy for her. He was weak against her style." Magenta Voice said. Hopefully we'll get a more full fight experience. David Ishihara...vs...Kyo Kusanagi is up next."

"Well, look at the two of us. Fire against Ice." David said.

"Battle of the elements." Moltar added. "Of course, I doubt any elemental advantages will determine the winner."

"It all depends on skill." Hope said as both took the stage.

"Long time no see, David. You're looking strong as ever." Kyo said.

"Well, I had to be to keep up with everything that's been going on. It's a tough business." David said.

"Guess guys like us can't have normal lives, eh?" Kyo asked. "I wonder if we're the same at everything?"

"Only one way to find out. Bring it, champ!" David said.

Let's keep it up!

Round 2!

Ready…

GO!

"Here goes, David!" Kyo called as his fists caught fire and he laid into David with flaming punches.

David smirks at this and strikes back with a barrage of ice punches of his own.

"Haven't missed a step." Kyo said. "Well then…!" he spiraled into the air with his flames as he did a double lariat, connecting on David.

"Alright, now it's getting interesting!" David said as his hands form into icy gauntlets as he charged.

"They're evenly matched!" Hope said as the two continued to fight.

"Just how long can this go?" Sakura asked.

"As long as they continue to fight their hardest. But, I think David can end this with something Kyo doesn't have." Hope said.

As David and Kyo continued to fight, Kyo was pushed back as he whipped his hand.

"Not bad, David. But how about you try this?!" Kyo asked setting his hand on fire.

"Heh. I know where this is going." David said as he coated his fist in ice, forming an icy gauntlet.

"Take...THIS!" Kyo called blasting a wave of fire David's way.

"Strike through!" David said as he sent a wave of ice of his own.

The two attacks clashed, resulting in an explosion of fire and ice.

"Did I get him?" Kyo asked.

However, David emerged from the explosion in the air and struck him with a punch from his icy gauntlet.

"No way…!" Kyo said.

"This is the end!" David said as he dealt an uppercut and launched an icy tornado. His body started to glow as he rises in the air. "O great spirits of the far north, lend me your strength as I lay our enemies to their final rest…" he chanted as he deals a punch at Kyo as a trail of ice emits from him upon their descent. "Sub-Zero...Bomber!" he said as the two of them crash into the stadium floor.

"Oh my goodness! That was intense! Could we be looking at a draw?!" Magenta Voice said.

Soon the dust cleared, and David was seen barely standing while clutching his arm.

"No we aren't. The winner of that fight is...David Ishihara! The Silver Blossom Team will continue on!" Magenta Voice shouted.

David proceeds to help Kyo up. "That was an impressive showing. I didn't think I'd have to use that technique."

"Heh. It just proves that you are as sharp as always. A word of advice, though… You should keep an eye out for...him. I don't think he's going to take my defeat lightly." Kyo said.

"Yeah. I have a feeling he won't." David said. "Oh, and make sure you give your pops my regards."

"Same goes for your master. She's trained quite the firecracker herself." Kyo said.

"Hmm… Those gauntlets… I've never seen him use those before." Cheetah said.

"That's because it's a recent addition to his skill set. During our stay in Tokyo, he met his master's sister." Raine said.

"Interesting." Ash said.

"Based on what he told us, she was able to use Cryokinesis." Fulgore said.

"Cryokinesis… If Himeno can control fire with her mind…" Marco started.

"Then she can do the same thing, but with ice, rendering his long-ranged and defensive attacks useless." Cheetah said.

"Right. So because of that, he's been focusing more on adding ice to his physical attacks." Jude said.

"Huh." Ash said.

"Okay, boys and gals! Let's start announcing another match! Next up we have...the Enhanced Girls Fighting Team vs the Women Fighters Team!" Magenta Voice said.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be quite the cat fight." Ash said. "I wonder what third member they have this time."

"Yeah, the lineup of that team always seems to be changing." David said.

"I know they had that Kyokugenryu girl during the XIIIth tournament." Ash said. "*Sigh* Honestly, it's hard to tell who's the team leader, that bouncer or that Shiranui ninja." he said.

"Either way...this'll be exciting. We'll see which girls team is stronger. Can't wait to see it." Akane said.


	8. Women vs Women

"And we are back! Right now we have the fight between the Enhanced Girls Fighting Team and the Women Fighters Team! We'll start off our first bout with Ming vs Mai Shiranui." Magenta Voice said.

"Alright, here I go!" Mai said. "Women Fighters for the victory!"

"You sure seem pretty excited." Ming said.

"Well sure, we have the best team in KOF this year. No one can touch us." Mai said.

"She's as overconfident as ever." Ash said.

"Well, the champion gets to fight Terry, and Mai is in love with his brother, so… This time, her confidence has a reason." David said.

"Yeah. What Mai wouldn't give to give Andy any form of teasing, right Ash?" Hope said.

"Indeed." Ash said. "Those two always seem to chase after each other every year these tournaments occur."

"Anyway, enough bragging. Once I'm done with you, King will clean up. This match is as good as over!" Mai said.

"Don't be so sure about that. You haven't even seen what I'm capable of yet." Ming said.

Live and Let Die!

Round 1!

Ready…

GO!

"Here I come!" Mai called. She tossed her fan and charged in, preparing to attack Ming with a follow-up combo. "You can't escape me!"

"Beg to differ." Ming said drawing several blades as she diced up the fan before countering each of Mai's movements.

"What?! How can you keep up with me?! I'm a Kunoichi!" Mai said.

"Well, I've become a recently licensed exorcist. What you are matters little to me." Ming said.

"Urgh….I will have Terry give Andy and I our blessing!" Mai said before she charged at Ming again. "Chou Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi!" she called as she did a midair tackle as she became coated in fire.

"Ming's in trouble if that connects fully!" Hope said.

"It won't though." Teba said.

"You made a bad move. Strike of the hundred weapons! Non-lethal variation!" Ming said as 100 different weapons emerged from her sleeve and knocked Mai away from her.

KO!

"Andyyyyyy!" Mai cried as she fell to the ground.

"And Mai is down and out!" Magenta voice called. "All that confidence went to her head! The Enhanced Fighting Girls team is now on the board with one victory!"

"I wonder who will be fighting next?" Ibuki asked.

"Who can say?" Ash said.

"And the next fight has been decided! We will have...Sachiko...vs...King!" Magenta Voice said.

"King? Isn't he a guy? And part of another tournament?" Akane asked.

"Not that King, you doofus!" David said.

"Who Magenta's talking about is a former Bouncer for Mr. Big who just happens to go by that same Alias. No one knows her real name, but she's quite the kickboxer." Hope said.

"She uses Muay Thai which is a part of it, and owns her own bar as well." Ash said.

The King in conversation and Sachiko took the stage.

"I'm honestly surprised your team was able to take out Mai. But I shouldn't expect anything less from someone who played a major role in the digitization of Tokyo I heard about." King said.

"Ah… So, you've heard about that. Yeah. It was pretty crazy." Sachiko said.

"Difficult not to. You hear some interesting things when you run your own bar." King noted. "I've only ever heard about you and your friends through the customers talking. I can't miss this chance to see what's so special about you."

"Well, you're about to see it for yourself. Let's do it!" Sachiko said.

"Come on, baby!" King called.

What will happen now?!

Round 2!

Ready…

GO!

King made the first move and attacked Sachiko with her fast-paced Muay Thai attacks, kicking and punching from the air and ground.

"Sparrow Counter!" Sachiko said as she slashes King into the air with her Twin Swords before performing an X-slash, sending her back down.

"Not bad. How about this?!" King asked leaping into the air and raining down rapid kicks from above.

"Chaotic Strike!" Sachiko said as she performs a front flip in the air and unleashes a flurry of slashes before sending King back down.

"Not too shabby. Guess you're just as good then the customers say, maybe even better." King said. "But I'm not done just yet. Are you prepared for this?!" King asked going in for a midair flurry.

Sachiko changes her weapon into a scythe. "Lotus Flower!" she said as she takes to the air and performs a spin slash. King was caught in the spin as she was launched into the air, setting up for another of Sachiko's moves.

"(I've got no way out of this one…. Heh, they really are something.)" King smiled in thought.

"Heavenly Wheel!" Sachiko said as she performs multiple spin slashes in the air, all of them connecting on King.

KO!

"And that's done it! The Enhanced Girls Fighting Team have knocked off The Women Fighters!" Magenta Voice called. "All of the hero alliance teams are now...wait...wait...hold on. This is a bit embarrassing. I almost forgot we have one more match before we get to our final eight."

"One more?" Hope asked.

"For the final battle of the prelims...we have the South Town Team facing off against a last minute write in team. I mean really last minute. Literally signed up a minute before registration closed." Magenta Voice said.

"Last minute?" Ash asked himself.

"Heh, and here I thought we were gonna get a first round by." Billy Kane said. "Who'd be dumb enough to sign up desperatley and want to face us?"

"Well this is a shock. This team has been signed in by the representatives of that place we call New World...please welcome...the New World Team!" Magenta Voice said as entering the area were Luffy, Izuku and Asta as they were lead in by Leonis and Harumi.

"What the… Harumi? I thought you guys were all the way back in New World." David said.

"We were till Zexi heard about your plan from Jexi and decided to pull together a team of more fighters than builders to fight for New World." Harumi said.

"Talk about waiting until the last minute. But you guys don't exactly have the best seed of the brackets." Hope said. "You're going up against Terrys archrival, Geese Howard."

"Yeah, we know. We're fighting a giant goose." Luffy said.

"Um…" Ace sweatdropped.

"Did he...just call me a goose?" Geese said sweating.

"Monkey D. Luffy… Captain and leader of the infamous Straw Hat Grand Fleet." Hein said adjusting his glasses. "It seems he nor those other two realize who they are up against."

"Whaddya think boss? Should we crush em right from the start?" Billy asked.

"Yes...we'll show them what it means to fight in South Town." Geese said.

"Heh… That Jexi. I knew he couldn't stay out of this for long." David said.

"Yup. Entering a team at the last minute sounds exactly like something he would do." Hope said.

"I'd say Luffy, Asta and Izuku might have a challenge going up against Geese, but...last minute...that is definitely like him." Roy said.

"Geese doesn't know what he's getting into. He's about to realize how strong they are." Ichiro said.


	9. New World vs South Town

"And we are back to the final battle of the prelims here at the King of Fighters! For our final bout, we'll have the New World Team fighting against the team from South Town! Without further ado, let's get down to the bout. Our first match is...Billy Kane vs Asta!" Magenta Voice said.

"Heh! I don't care if that white haired kid's a powerhouse, I'll be able to take him down easy." Billy said. He took the stage with Asta. "Get ready kid. When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you had magic to protect yourself!"

"I don't need it. Cause I'm gonna beat you so we can make it through!" Asta declared.

Two Forces are about to Clash!

Round 1!

Ready…

GO!

"You're dead, kid!" Billy said twirling his staff as he clashed with Asta's sword.

"What the heck? Who goes head first trying to bash someone with a staff?" Asta said.

"Just shut up and take your beating like a man." Billy Kane said.

"Oh I'm gonna take it all right. I'm not going down to you!" Asta said pushing Billy Kane off before drawing the other sword. "Now we're getting serious."

"Oh it's serious aright!" Billy said as his staff ignited. "Go to hell!" he called blasting flames at Asta as he took it head on.

"What an explosive hit! Did Billy defeat Asta just like that?!" Magenta asked.

"Hey, don't go writing me off like that." Asta said having assumed his black devil form. "It's rude."

"No way! How are you not roasted?!" Billy asked.

"I wouldn't call that fire that would hurt me pal. Besides...my magic...is never giving up!" he said charging at Billy Kane.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Billy protested.

"Bull...THRUST!" Asta shouted thrusting past Billy Kane and taking him down with one attack.

KO!

"Oooh…" Geese watched. "Now this is a team with some backbone."

"Master Geese, I'd advise caution with those three." Hien said.

"I'm aware. But I'll make those children bow before me." Geese said.

"With just one hit from Asta, the South Town Team is on the chopping block! It's up to Geese or Hein to keep them in the running!" Magenta said. "Now let's see who's fighting next! Okay...its been decided. The next match is...Luffy vs Geese!"

"Okay...where's the goose man?" Luffy said entering the arena.

"I'm right here, boy." Geese walked into the arena. "You're the infamous captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, aren't you? I've heard of your success. You barely escaped Big Mom, but if you believe you can challenge that man you're heading towards and win… you're sorely mistaken."

"Okay...just one thing...who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Geese Howard. You're going to find out how powerful I am." Geese said.

"Hey, can we hold off...the guy I'm fighting hasn't arrived yet. Where's the goose?" Luffy asked.

"Is Luffy seriously thinking he's fighting an ACTUAL Goose?" Akane asked.

"Typical Luffy, always thinking of something else…" Hope chuckled.

"An Airhead as always." Saki said.

"This...he doesn't even know who I am...I'll make him pay dearly for that mistake." Geese said growling.

Let's Keep it up!

Round 2!  
Ready…

GO!

"Double Raibouken!" Geese called sending waves across the ground.

Luffy without looking then jumped over each one. "Gum Gum...Pistol!" he said landing a counterstrike on Geese.

"Impossible!" Geese gawked.

"He...saw those attacks without looking?" Hope said.

"Yeah...I saw myself getting hit with those before you made them." Luffy said.

"Observation Haki." Tsuki said.

"Yes. He's been training it nonstop back home. It's on a level where he can see into the future a little." Leonis said.

"So he's equaled… no, surpassed Katakuri." Hope said.

"Are you even taking this seriously, boy?!" Geese asked trying to attack Luffy, all of his strikes missing.

"You know...you may not be the guy I'm fighting but...you've got some anger problems." Luffy said. "Don't worry. I'll beat it out of you." he said smiling before pulling an arm back as it grew large. "Gum Gum….Elephant Gun!" he shouted nailing Geese head on and sending him flying. "Whoa! I didn't know he was good at flying. Wait...was that the goose?!"

KO!

"Luffy sends Geese flying!" Magenta said. "As expected of the Dimensional Heroes! The New World Team has now completed the final 8!"

Terry whistled. "Heh… guess I've got my work cut out for me. Wonder who's gonna end up fighting me at the end?" he asked himself adjusting his cap.

"So we've all made it to the final 8. Now it's business as usual." Hope said. "You guys have all gotten very strong. I can't wait to go against you guys, whoever we face."

"It'll certainly be interesting." Simon said.


	10. Quarterfinals Begin

"Okay boys and girls. The time has finally come! Let us begin the quarterfinals! Now...we have eight different teams in here. Silver Blossom, Devaloka Royal, Enhanced Girl's Fighting, Shining Beast Saber, New World, Three Mage Sisters, Reformed Society and Royal Knights. Now...for this next part. We'll shuffle the eight teams into different brackets and see how things turn out. We will now begin our first bout. And it is…Three Mage Sisters vs Devaloka Royal!" Magenta Voice said.

"Whoa! We're fighting Ace and his brothers so soon?!" Flamberge asked.

"Hey, this was randomized. You cannot blame me or the tournament." Magenta Voice said. "Besides, this seems exciting. A trio of sisters vs a trio of brothers."

"Magenta has a point. In this round, none of us know who or when we'll be fighting. Gives it a certain edge of excitement to it." Hope said.

"I suppose it would." Ace said.

"Well...if there are no more arguments...we will now decide the first fight. First battle is...Flamberge...vs...Simon!" Magenta Voice said.

The two then took the stage as Flamberge stretched.

"Well, this is exciting… I've never even dreamed you and I would be fighting each other." Flamberge said.

"Well we technically did before, but I get what you mean. The youngest siblings from each team going against each other." Simon said as Griffon flew overhead.

"Plus, this is you at full power. You've got all your weapons at your disposal, and you're filled with tricks." Flamberge said drawing her sword. "But I won't fall behind anybody. I didn't come so far as to control my temper and get stronger just to stop here. If my older sisters get stronger, I need to follow suit."

"Well in that case…" Simon started as he pulled out Midnight Black. "Let's rock, baby!"

(Cue: Tomorrow is Mine- Bayonetta 2)

"Nice! That's what I like to hear!" Flamberge said swinging her sword.

Heaven or Hell!

Round 1!

Ready…

Go!

"Here goes!" Simon said as he summoned Rakshasa.

Flamberge parried Simons attacks. She kept up with his speed and dodged at the end of his combo, countering and kicking him back.

"Not bad, but speed isn't everything, you know." Flamberge said.

"Well then. Maybe it's time I…" Simon started as he summoned Takemikazuchi and hefted it over his shoulder. "Drop the hammer!"

"Ah, jamblasted…" Flamberge said rolling out of the way as Simon slammed the hammer down. She avoided his wide and slow swings as she jumped over and ducked the hammer. "Y'know, for a powerful hammer, you sure have trouble swinging the thing!"

"I can't help it if this thing's so heavy!" Simon said before switching to Durga. "Luckily I have something that can balance in both speed and power."

Flamberge clashed with Simon again as the Umbran Warlock switched Durgas fire and lightning modes.

"There's something you should know about Durga." Simon said as they clashed before Durga started charging. "It's a blast." he said as it launched a burst of energy that sent Flamberge flying.

"Simon lands a clean hit on Flamberge sending her back!" Magenta said. "Could the three royal princes be on the verge of their first win?!"

Flamberge skidded back and planted her sword on the ground to keep from ringing out, grunting, she planted herself hard and stared forward. "I'm not DONE!" she called as she burst into fire and lighting, entering Spiral Thunder Flame mode.

"Flamberge is back up at the last second!" Magenta said.

"This isn't over yet, Simon!" Flamberge said charging in.

"It's just getting started." Simon said as he cartwheeled over her as time then slowed down. "Very well... Here I go!" he said as he unleashed a full combo with all of his weapons before switching back to Midnight Black as he finished with a Wicked Weave Punch.

Flamberge was sent flying back as she noticed Simon was still not finished.

(Shift: Time for the Climax- Bayonetta)

"Here's the finale!" Simon said before jumping back as he attacked in the shadows from all sides before landing in front of Flamberge with his back turned to her as he danced before finishing with a pose. "Juu'nen hayain dayo!" he said.

Flamberge was hit multiple times before she was sent sailing.

"An incredible super move! This could very well end in a ring out!" Magenta caled.

"After everything I went through in the Lost Universe, you think I'm just gonna gonna lie down?!" Flamberge asked. "I'm far from done, and I'm sure as jamblasted not burned out!"

(Cue: Volcanic Rim- Super Street Fighter 4)

Flamberge then detonated her sword, sending her through the air as she started spinning in a flaming tornado towards Simon.

"When I'm at my lowest point, that's when my flames burn brightest! Thats how its always been with me! When Hyness saved me from that wildfire, when I was close to losing against Mondo! When I'm against a wall, thats when im at my strongest!" Flamberge said as she spun faster and faster. "The fights over when I say it's over! And I'll be vun jamblasted if I fall down for anything!" she called rocketing towards Simon. "Howitzer...IMPACT!" she roared crashing into Simon as a huge explosion followed.

(End Song)

KO!

PLUS ULTRA!

"What an Explosive finish! Flamberge comes from behind after an epic battle and clinches the first match!" Magenta called.

"That was pretty epic." Hope said. "I wonder where she learned to copy one of Bakugo's moves?"

"I dunno, but she better hope Bakugo doesn't kill her after this…" Shoji reminded.

Flamberge then walked inside the crater and held her hand out to Simon. "Great job, Simon."

"Yeah." Simon said as he took it. The two went back to the stands.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor?" Flamberge asked. "If Bakugo comes after me since I copied his move… don't let him kill me."

"Consider it done." Stoj said holding out a frying pan.

"Okay...our second match will be...Zan Partizanne vs Ace Neptune!" Magenta Voice said.

"To think we would be fighting like this again…" Ace said as the two took to the stage.

"It's as the saying goes. Fate tends to work in mysterious ways." Zan said.

"Indeed it does. But right now we fight not as enemies, but as fellow competitors and comrades." Ace said. "Don't hold back, because I won't either."

"I wasn't planning to. I had no intention of going easy on you." Zan said.

"As it should be." Ace said as he drew his sword. "Now, let's begin!"

(Cue- Take Over- Persona 5 Royal)

Keep up the pace!  
Round 2!

Ready….

GO!

"Here I come!" Zan called rapidly thrusting her spear.

"Stampede Slash!" Ace called as he charged forward and dealt a horizontal slash.

Zan backflipped and zipped around Ace as she summoned storm clouds, striking at Ace from above.

"Not bad." Ace said before switching to Lexida in its Chakram Form. "Ice Needles!" he called manifesting myriads of icicles from icicles as he launched them forward with his chakrams before switching them to their Halberd form.

"Fighting me with a spear. Ironic." Zan said. "But I'm more than just a spear user now. Ariadne!" she called summoning her Persona.

"I know about your Persona." Ace said. "But I won't let it stop me."

"Very well then!" Zan said summoning her Thunder Drums. "It's time to finish this with all my power!"

"Then come on!" Ace said before pulling out Breidablik as he aimed it at her.

Zan starts charging lighting before firing it into a powerful blast.

"Energy Burst!" Ace called as he fired an array of lasers with a large one in the middle as the attacks collided. "(You have grown strong, Zan...I'm very proud of you.)" he thought with a smile as the attack engulfed him.

KO!

"Holy jumping giblets! In a flashy display of skill, Zan Partizanne has defeated Ace Neptune, and the Three Mage Sisters Team advance to the semifinals!" Magenta Voice said.

Zan held out her hand to help Ace up.

"You have grown, Zan." Ace said with a small smile.

"It wasn't easy, Ace. I had to go through a lot in the Lost Universe to protect my sisters, Lord Hyness, and...all of you." Zan said.

"That was without a doubt the most exciting match up here so far. Now then, with the Mage Sisters moving on, we'll now draw up the next match to come. And that is...Shining Beast Saber vs Enhanced Girls Fighting!" Magenta Voice said.

"Wait, then that means… Nu is going to have to fight Sachiko." Nu said.

"Well, this is quite unexpected." Mayumi said.

"Yeah...but guess we'll see how we fare up then." Hope said.


	11. Shining Beast Saber vs Enhanced Girls

"Okay boys and girls! We're about to rock the fighting stage hard cause we're about to see an explosion of fighting styles collide before us. We have the Shining Beast Saber team, a name that still doesn't make sense, facing off against the Enhanced Girl's Fighting team, yet another team whose name is perfect sense. Now let's start off the roster right. Our first match is...Nu-13 vs Mayumi!" Magenta Voice said.

"Good luck out there Nu." Hope said.

"Nu will do her best!" Nu nodded armoring up and floating to the stage with Mayumi.

"So, you're my first opponent? Well, at least you're not fighting Sachiko, so you should be lucky for that." Mayumi said.

"Nu owes so much to Sachiko. I would never want to fight her, ever. She is Nu's best friend." Nu said. "But now Nu has lots of friends! I don't want to stop making them, and go back to being a weapon."

"Indeed. Sachiko really has been a good influence on you, as has Hope." Mayumi said.

"Yes, Nu not only wants to protect them, but Noel, Ragna, and everyone else too!" Nu said.

"Well said, Nu. Now come. Show me your resolve!" Mayumi said.

"Beginning combat. Target acquired." Nu said getting ready.

(Cue- Awakening the Chaos- Blazblue)

The Wheel of Fate is Turning!

Round 1!

Ready…

Go!

Nu took off and jetted to Mayumi, swords at the ready.

"Soul Fist!" Mayumi said as she launched an energy ball at Nu. The blast hit, but Nu used her blades to reduce damage as she flew in to attack.

She laid into Mayumi with a flurry of sword strikes, blade after blade connecting as Mayumi parried as much as she could.

"Shadow Blade!" Mayumi said as she launched an uppercut.

"Sickle Storm!" Nu called sending a spinning scythe along the ground. "Spike Chaser!" she continued, launching a wave of swords along the ground as well.

"Ngh… This doesn't look good." Mayumi said as she switched to Adamantine Armor.

"Releasing Murakumo Unit, deploying the dimensional interferencing imaginary magic circle. As a silver sword of this vessel, the Source of the Blue negates and purges the world that came from the tail of the eight-headed serpent. Lay waste." Nu chanted as she grabbed Mayumi before pulling out a gigantic sword from another dimension.

Mayumi braced herself for the impact as Nu's Sword of Destruction came down from above and crashed into her.

"To be bested like this…" Mayumi muttered as she was knocked onto the ground.

ASTRAL FINISH!

"Nu enjoyed fighting you, Mayumi. I hope we can do it again." Nu said as she lifted Mayumi up. "Nu also apologizes for going all out. Nu still has a bit of difficulty holding back." she said dismissing her armor.

"Don't worry so much about it, Nu. I know how deep your emotions are." Mayumi said.

"Nu dominates her way to Shining Beasts Sabers first victory!" Magenta said. "But will they keep it up in the next battle? Okay...next fight is...Akane Owari vs Sachiko!"

Akane and Sachiko took the stage.

"I find this kinda ironic, actually." Akane said.

"What do you mean by that, Akane?" Sachiko asked.

"Well, me and my class trashed Tokyo. It's hard to say how much Dave and we are connected. But I never got a hint of you in Tokyo at the time. Were you in the crossfire of Junko's master plan to destroy everything or what?" Akane said.

"Akane, we already told you millions of times not to worry about that. You weren't yourselves back then, and neither were the Royal Knights when they descended on it." Sachiko said.

"Yeah, you're right. I keep forgettin." Akane smiled. "But enough of that wreck. We're both here now, so let's just fight and not worry about a thing, kay?"

"Certainly. Here I come, Akane!" Sachiko said.

Let's keep it up!  
Round 2!

Ready..

GO!

"Comin at ya, Sachiko!" Akane called dashing to Sachiko.

"Chaotic Strike!" Sachiko said sending Akane to the air and performing a flurry of slashes before sending her back down.

"Not out yet!" Akane said bouncing back with a few kicks and punches. "C'mon Sachiko, you can't keep me down with attacks like that!"

Sachiko switches to her broadsword. "Twin Moons!" she said as she performed an X-slash.

"Ack…!" Akane said. "That all you got?!"

"Armor Pierce!" Sachiko said as she thrusted with her broadsword before slamming it on the ground.

KO!

"And that looks to be it for Akane. Not that long. Each side is now racked at one win and one loss. It's up to the final match to decide a winner. Hope vs Ming!" Magenta Voice said.

"Who would've thought we'd fight?" Hope asked.

"I consider it kind of ironic. I mean, when we first met, I was an assassin hired by your family." Ming said.

"Now it's come full circle. It's ironic now that I think of it that way." Hope said. "Now, shall we get started?"

"Yes, we shall. Get ready!" Ming said.

Final Round!

Ready…

GO!

"Here I go!" Hope called charging in. "Spectral Light Formation: Shimmering Blast!" He said blasting a wave of light.

Ming proceeds to leap before tossing several knives.

"Gleaming Reflector!" Hope called blocking the knives. "And now, Spectral Thunder: Surging Slash!" He slashed through Ming with a lightning sword.

"Gotcha!" Ming said as blades start appearing from the ground.

"I don't think so!" Hope said. "Spectral Earth: Root Rampage!"

Roots shot up from the ground and entangled Ming's blades.

"Sorry Ming, but when it comes to acting on my feet, I'm the best!" Hope said. "Now try this on for size! An Ultimate Move!"

Hope invoked both fire and ice at the same time.

"Elementalist Fusion: Fire and Ice!" Hope called. "You're finished! Downburst Tornado!" He called as a tornado erupted, enveloping Ming in hot and cold.

Hyper Combo KO!

"Phew…" Hope said. "Nice fight, Ming. You had me going there."

"I honestly didn't expect you to pull off a move like that. You caught me by surprise." Ming said.

"Still, you guys were strong. Going three rounds is an achievement. Hope we do this again sometime." Hope said.

"And with an explosion of passion and excitement, the Shining Beast Saber team will be moving on to the semifinals! Now to announce the next team! Our next battle is...Reformed Society...vs...Royal Knights!" Magenta Voice said.

"Well, this is an unexpected development. In all honesty, I was hoping to fight David first." Leopardmon said.

"Really?" SE said. "I thought you would want to fight David's team last. More poetic that way."

"In all honesty, I came to this tournament to see which of us is the better strategist. I didn't really mind when I would face him, so long as I do." Leopardmon said. "But… knowing her, she probably had the same idea. It's going to be a test of wills to see who wants to face him more."

"Oh boy… This means I get stuck with Luffy's team. Honestly, I feel like this is karma coming back at me for something I did to Jexi." David said.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe we and Cheetah's team will make a surprise change." Sectonia said.

"Maybe, Cheetah and I are both aiming to be in the finals, so I was kind of hoping we'd fight the Royal Knights first. But knowing Jexi, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't pick this combination if it mattered who they fought." David said. "Whoever it is, we'll just have to take the bull by the horns. Er… No offense to you, Asta."

"Eh, none taken. I actually take that as a compliment." Asta said.

"Uh...there's a reason this team was picked. It was cause someone kept causing problems during the construction." Harumi whispered pointing to Luffy.

"Oh right… That makes sense." David whispered back.

"He is kind of a clutz." Ace muttered.

"That's...pretty much a known fact by this point." Cheetah sweatdropped.

"Just adding to the conversation." Ace said.

"Training for this tournament was the only thing we could think of to keep him away from the construction." Leonis said.

"It was a smart move you did." Ash said.

"And we agreed to go with it so he could have a team to compete with." Izuku said.

"Yep. This is more about having some fun fighting and showing our strength than winning." Asta said.

"Yeah. All we can do is our hardest, when it comes down to it." David said.

"You all will do great out there." Miriam said.

"Yes. For now though, we'll just have to see where this all goes." Sectonia said.


	12. Reformed Society vs Royal Knights

"And we are back ladies and gents! Our next fight is about to begin as the Reformed Society goes to take on the Royal Knights in an epic battle!" Magenta Voice said. "And our opening fight is...Cheetah vs Leopardmon!"

"Oh boy… This is going to be something." David said.

"I have heard much about you. Looking at you, I can kind of see why David was so eager to face you in the finals." Leopardmon said. "It's such a shame that we both cannot fight him now."

"Yes...it'll be a shame when you lose your chance to face him." Cheetah said. "Because he is all mine."

"But there is one thing you have miscalculated. He and I are the same level in strategic talent. You won't stand a chance against him unless you defeat me." Leopardmon said.

"So...you think just because you can think of better strategies means you have a better shot of getting to him." Cheetah said.

"That remains to be seen. No strategy is perfect, after all." Leopardmon said. "Every strategy has a weakness. Do you think you can spot the weakness in my strategies?"

"I'm certain I can pick through them easily." Cheetah said.

Leopardmon drew his sword at that statement. "Then come! I shall test your resolve!"

This battle is about to explode!

Round 1!

Ready…

GO!

"Let's not waste time then!" Cheetah said rushing at Leopardmon with claws out.

Leopardmon parries her strikes with his sword before using his Saint Knuckle.

"Woo! Go Leo, go!" ZS cheered from the sidelines.

"Not bad...but you can't keep defending...in a close up fight!" Cheetah said clawing at Leopardmon rapidly as he continued to parry although with a few scratches managing to make it past his sword.

"In that case, perhaps I should try something more...suitable." Leopardmon said as he switched to Leopard Mode.

The two beasts then swiftly clashed with each other all over the battlefield.

"Whoa… This is getting intense!" Gallantmon said.

"Yeah, I can barely keep up with them!" Mari said.

"How long can this go on?!" Hope asked.

"Until one of them falls." Ash said. "From what I'm seeing, these two are very skilled fighters, so it's hard to tell which of them will go down first since they're both resilient. Like Madame Berge in her match against Monsieur Simon." he said as he twirled one of his bangs while checking his nails.

"It's like Leopardmon said. It will all come down to who can see through the other's strategy first." Mark said.

"If that's the case, then Leopardmon's got this in the bag!" Eddy added.

"I don't know… Cheetah's no slouch either." Hope said.

"He's right. She can be very tenacious. I know this, because I fought her multiple times before." David said. "This can go either way, really."

This clash went on for a while until the two of them got across each other. After a tense moment, Leopardmon collapsed on the ground.

KO!

"And after a massive clash between cats, the one who comes out on top is Cheetah of Reformed Society!" Magenta Voice said.

"Guh… To be able to exploit my strategies so quickly. I guess my physical combat is still lacking." Leopardmon said.

"There is still time for you to get stronger. Every fight you are in, it is imperative that you learn from every win and loss." Cheetah said.

"Hmm… Yes, you are right about that. It's no wonder you were able to eventually get a win on Diana." Leopardmon said.

"Take my advice to heart everyday, Leopardmon. Come back to our next battle stronger than ever." Cheetah said.

"Next battle? Hmm… Yes. Perhaps I'll train harder for when that comes." Leopardmon said. The two then shook hands.

"Okay, now it's time for match number 2! Poison Ivy...vs...Crusadermon!" Magenta Voice said.

"So, it's now time for the girls to come out and play." Poison Ivy noticed as she and Crusadermon took the stage.

"Oh wow… It seems kind of strange being here like this." Crusadermon said.

"Who would've thought we'd be in the lead over your team? We're just former members of the Society, and we're sure not as powerful as you Royal Knights are." Ivy said. "But then again, we did tangle with you hero types before."

"Hmm, yes. Experience does seem to be quite the factor here. Though, we all have our dark pasts." Crusadermon said. "If it weren't for Sachiko, I don't know if we would've…"

"Hey, don't worry about it now. You're here, and your demons are exorcised. Trust me, some of ours were hard to get rid of so I know a thing or two." Poison Ivy said. "So, shall we?"

"Yes. Prepare yourself!" Crusadermon said.

Will the Tide of Battle Turn?

Round 2!

Ready..

GO!

"Here goes…!" Ivy said setting some plant traps early as she went in to attack. She attacked with the flytraps on her arms and locked onto Crusadermon's face with her legs, setting her up for a multi hit attack, bringing her down to the ground.

"Let's see you handle this! Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon said as she uses her Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind.

Poison Ivy created some Bark Armor to reduce the damage taken to her by Crusadermon's whirlwind. She then quickly spawned one of her plant minions beside her as she advanced, the minion spitting projectiles at Crusadermon as Ivy kept the pressure up all the while.

"You're not going to win like this. Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon said as she starts slashing rapidly with her ribbons.

"I know I'm not going to win by just attacking." Poison Ivy said, this time coating herself with Thorns. "My specialty is wearing down opponents. Letting them tire out while I stay at full strength. I wasn't able to work my magic on that big brute Xanadu, you on the other hand I'm much more suited too." she explained, wearing down Crusadermon constantly.

"I still have enough energy for one attack. Better make this count! Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon said as she aimed her Pile Bunker and fired.

"Uh oh.." Poison Ivy said bracing for the attack as it hit. The impact pushed Poison Ivy back quite a bit.

"What a hit! Is Poison Ivy down for the count?!" Magenta Voice asked.

Poison Ivy struggled, but somehow managed to hang on as she used her Rhytidome Skin to soften the impact.

"You're still standing. Very few were able to stand after that." Crusadermon said.

"You've taken your best shot, sweetie." Poison Ivy smiled. "Now I'll take mine."

Crusadermon braced for impact with her ribbons. Poison Ivy charged in and broke her guard with a poison grab, slapping her across the face.

"Bow down to the greens true savior!" Poison Ivy called before blowing plant toxins in Crusadermon's face. She then turns the stage into a jungle, whereupon a monstrous-looking Venus Flytrap pulls the opponent in with its vine-like tongue and begins chewing her before she pulls her out of the monster's mouth. Crusadermon then crashes into a wall before returning to the stage.

"Oof… That was a lot to take in…" Crusadermon said as she collapsed on the ground.

Hyper Combo KO!

"Incredible! The Reformed Society has beaten the Royal Knights and are moving onto the Semifinals!" Magenta called. "But now there's just one more match to do before we start the semifinals. The Silver Blossom team vs the New World team."

"This makes me nervous. I know how strong they all are. One misstep against any of them, we're done." David said.

"And there is no way they intend to go easy." Sectonia said. "That's fine though. We won't go easy either."

"Whoa, Sectonia. You seem fired up about this for some reason." Kabuki said.

"I'm thinking she has a big reason to. Well, either way, it's time to face the music." David said.


	13. New World vs Silver Blossom

"And this is an exciting match we will all soon be witnessing people! We'll see an epic clash between the Silver Blossom Team as well as the New World Team, each of them boasting incredible powerful fighters ready to let loose! Now...our first match has been determined! The first match is...Sectonia vs Asta!" Magenta Voice said.

"Good luck out there, Sectonia." David said.

The audience slowly roared up their cheers as the two competitors walked into the arena.

"Okay...I'm gonna give this everything I got! I won't lose!" Asta shouted.

"That should be my line. I don't plan on losing this either." Sectonia said.

"Guess we'll see who beats who first!" Asta said.

Emotions are Firing Up!

Round 1

Ready…

Go!

"Alright! Let's do this!" Asta charging in with sword in hand.

Sectonia in turn gets her swords ready, coating them in both lightning and fire. They both quickly clashed against one another as both competitors kept themselves on edge with their attacks.

"You know...I just realized...this is actually the first time we fought." Asta said.

"Yes, though I'm sure you would've had an easier time had it happened before." Sectonia said.

"No way. This is just as good." Asta said.

"You might not think that way after this. Breath of Thunder: Second Form! Static Pulse!" Sectonia said as spheres of lightning are fired.

"Not bad! Let's see how I do it!" Asta said drawing the demon dweller sword as it absorbed one of the spheres into it. "Have it back!" he said swinging it as a wave of lightning went at her.

"Breath of Thunder: Third Form! Lightning Needles!" Sectonia said as multiple needles coated in lightning were sent flying at Asta.

"Whoa...she's really pulling out all the stops." Asta said as he took the needles head on. That's fine! I can take it!" he said entering his black devil form. "There's no way...I'm losing here and now!" he said flying right at her. "Black…"

Sectonia goes into Lavender God: Burst Mode and charges light into her sword.

"Meteorite!" Asta shouted as he swung his sword to slash right through.

"Sacred Strike!" Sectonia said as she slashed sideways, sending a shockwave at Asta.

"I'm...not giving up!" he shouted as the two attacks collided with one another creating a massive explosion right in the stadium.

"Wow! Wow! Just incredible! The power of these two has caused an immense explosion. But...who is left standing?" Magenta Voice said as the dust soon cleared. "And...the winner of the first round is...Sectonia!" she said as Asta lied unconscious with Sectonia barely standing.

"Heartfelt Prayer." Al said as Chronos appeared and was about to wave its hands before getting close to Asta as it vanished. "Huh? Why did it vanish near him?"

"It's likely due to his anti-magic. Persona's do have a sort of magical presence to them." Leonis said.

"Plus, considering the abilities everyone here is capable of, I'm certain they already have medics on hand for this sort of thing." Cheetah said.

"Now...we will begin the announcement of the next match! Kabuki vs Izuku Midoriya!" Magenta Voice said.

"So, you are to be my opponent, Lord Midoriya." Kabuki said.

"Yeah...looks like it. I know you're fast but...I'm gonna do what I can to outdo that speed." Izuku said.

"We'll see if you can hold up to that. I've been doing some training of my own." Kabuki said.

It's about to go down!

Round 2!

Ready…

GO!

"Here we go. One For All: Full Cowling!" Izuku said displaying the energy all over his body.

"He's going for that right away, is he? I might have to put some extra pressure on this one." Kabuki said. "Wait...where did he?" she said before seeing him above her as she dodged to avoid a quick kick.

"I know how you are, Kabuki. Ever since I joined you guys...I've kept track of how all of you fight. I came prepared...to fight on equal footing against you." Izuku said as he continued to rush at her as he kept dodging.

"Ah. I get his strategy. Assassins like Kabuki like to take their time to plan their attacks...but he's attacking quickly to leave her with no time to think of one." Vashyron said.

"That means that Kabuki needs to find a way to make time." Moltar observed.

"That's not gonna be easy, not with Izuku sticking to her like glue." Emo added.

Kabuki started to enter a space where time seems to slow around her. She took this time to pull a few quick strikes on Midoriya.

"She was able to get some hits in? This must be what she meant by her training." Izuku said to himself. "I can't keep close to her if she's gonna do that."

He quickly jumped back before moving randomly across the battlefield.

"His moves are starting to become more erratic. I need to calm down and focus." Kabuki said.

"This is just what I was waiting for." Izuku thought as he moved right above her. "Manchester…SMASH!" he said coming down at her with an axe kick.

"Right there." Kabuki said as she starts spinning her blade, creating a whirlwind.

"That won't...work!" Izuku said cutting through the whirlwind. "From the last time you saw me...I only used 5% all around. Right now...I'm using 20%!" he shouted. "I made a promise...that I won't lose to anyone! And I'm gonna keep it!"

"This is going to get ugly." Kabuki said as she braced herself for the hit.

The attack landed dead on, creating a large crater in the center of the arena. Once the dust had settled, Izuku was kneeling on the ground as Kabuki lied motionless in the center of the crater.

"And...it is a confirmed knockout! Winner of Round 2 is Izuku Midoriya! Meaning we have a tie between Silver Blossom and New World! Lucky for us...we have one match left!" Magenta Voice said.

"David versus Luffy…" Mark said. "This is going to be a battle to remember for sure."

David took a few deep breaths as he walked up to the arena.

"Huh? Contestant Luffy? Uh...anyone seen where he is?" Magenta Voice asked.

"Uh...miss?" one of the staff said as they whispered something to her.

"What do you mean he left the arena?! In the middle of a tournament? This is just unprofessional." Magenta Voice said.

"Should we go look for him?" Ash said.

"I know that brother of mine all too well. If he's not here, he's either gone for food or he's gotten himself into trouble." Sabo said.

"Then I guess this means he's technically disqualified?" Al said.

"Unfortunately yes. The rules state all qualifying competitors need to stay within the arena during the tournament unless they are eliminated. So...I have no choice but to give Silver Blossom the victory via default." Magenta Voice said.

"Whew…" David sighed in relief. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Quite the close call, Monsieur Ishihara." Ash said.

"But still, if he was going to do that anyway, then what was the point?" Leopardmon asked.

"More importantly, wonder where he wandered off to anyway?" Hope wondered.

"Jexi seriously needs to come up with some policies for this guy." Eddy said.

"And maybe plant a tracking device on him." Saki said.

"Knock it off you two!" Stoj said hitting them both with her frying pan.

"More importantly...where did he even wander off to? He wanted to fight here a lot. What could have come over him?" Leonis pondered.

_Meanwhile in an area distant to the city…_

"Whoa...this...is something else entirely. But...I can't let it...get into the city while everyone else is fighting." Luffy said. "Guys...sorry...guess we lost the tournament." he said smiling as he charged at something gigantic.


	14. Semifinals Begin!

"Okay...after that brief intermission, we will now begin the semifinals. Our first match will be the Three Mage Sisters vs Reformed Society. With our first match being Zan Partizanne vs Captain Cold." Magenta Voice said.

"So they're going to have a living lightning rod face against a master of the cold...I can get behind that." Akane said.

"Though ice conducts electricity. Zan would've had a hard time if she didn't have Ariadne." Ace said.

"Maybe, maybe not. In the end, it's the fight the fighters give that determine what happens in the match." Hope said.

"Okay...let's get this match all settled and put away then." Captain Cold said.

"I must say, this is an interesting matchup." Zan said.

"Lightning tends to bounce off of ice. I might have to get creative with this one." Captain Cold said.

"Let's see it then." Zan said.

The Air is Electrifying!

Round 1!

Ready…

GO!

"Time to put you on ice." Captain Cold said firing his freeze ray at Zan as she was quickly avoiding the shots.

"Prismatic Missile!" Zan called as she fired multicolored beams of light.

"Oh! Now there's a bright idea!" Captain Cold said creating an ice wall as the light beams reflected off it and back at Zan, hitting her dead on.

"Should've seen that coming." Zan said.

"You do know that light reflects off ice right? You thought I was at a disadvantage here but...turns out the one at a disadvantage is you." Captain Cold said.

"I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Ariadne!" Zan called as Ariadne appeared. "Blastoff, Beast Weaver!" she called as Ariadne launched her red thread that took the shape of a bull as it charged at Captain Cold.

"You know...you really shouldn't rely on those Personas...cause from what I heard...you share all the same stuff!" he said rapidly firing his ice gun at Ariadne as Zan took the same damage as well before both were completely frozen.

"Darn...it." she said not being able to move. "Guess...this is my loss."

Surrender KO

"And in a display of...cold calculation I guess...Captain Cold has pulled out a quick win against Zan. One win for Reformed Society so far. One more and they move on to the finals. Our next battle is about to begin! Francisca vs Cheetah!" Magenta Voice said.

"So, you've come. It's been quite a while." Francisca said. "Oh, right. I probably wasn't of much importance back then, was I?"

"To be fair, I hardly even realized you even existed." Cheetah said.

"Hmm… Quite right. I technically hadn't been with him all that long when that happened." Francisca said. "Well, coincidences aside, there's only one way that you'll be able to face my master in the finals now."

"Oh I am well aware of that. And I intend to give him a reason to face me with all he has." Cheetah said.

"Yes, I'm sure he would like that. I will admit, I am not as powerful as him, but he has still taught me some of his moves, and I haven't exactly been slacking off either." Francisca said drawing her labrys. "I hope you are prepared. Because now...you face me!"

A well heated Rivalry!

Round 2!

Ready…

Go!

"You're mine!" Cheetah said zipping across the battlefield before lunging at Francisca from behind with her claws.

"Arctic Style: Ice Wall!" Francisca said as a wall of ice appeared behind her.

"Damn it!" Cheetah said finding her claws unable to cut through the ice.

"I never said I'd make this easy." Francisca said as she swung her labrys through the wall.

"Oh I never considered that." Cheetah said quickly jumping over the labrys and landing right on top of it.

"Well played." Francisca said as crystals start to emerge on her labrys.

"Oh don't go complimenting me yet. We've yet to begin the fight." Cheetah said jumping off the weapon and started to scale the ice wall before leaping over Francisca.

"Heh. So you knew I was holding back, did you?" Francisca asked as she entered Sapphire God Mode. "Then let's kick it up a few notches."

"Now this is what I was expecting." Cheetah said as she and Francisca went at each other with everything they got.

Francisca slams her labrys on the ground, causing icicles to fall. Cheetah dashed around on all fours to evade them.

"First Leopardmon and now me in God Mode. Whatever kind of training you've been through seems to be paying off." Francisca said as she starts spinning with her labrys, creating an icy tornado.

"Let's just say I've been fighting against things more stronger and dangerous than you will ever be, little girl." Cheetah said.

"Don't be so sure about that. I'm a bit of a quick learner." Francisca said.

"I admire your confidence. But you know as well as I do that only one team may face his in the finals." Cheetah said.

"Yes. I am very well aware." Francisca said as her body starts coating in ice as she swung her labrys on the ground, creating a shockwave.

Cheetah braced as the shockwave pushed her back, damaging her and sending her flying before she recovered and skidded across the arena floor.

"Grrr… I will not quit!" Cheetah called. "The one to face David ishihara in the finals, shall be ME!" she said dashing forward.

Francisca gathered all of her energy for one final swing as they both crossed each other. After a bit, Francisca reverted as she collapsed on the ground.

KO!

"And that decides it! Moving on is the Reformed Society!" Magenta called.

Cheetah then looked to David. "Ishihara."

"Heh… You've gotten quite strong. To defeat both Leops and Franny. Not many people can accomplish something like that." David said.

"And now, it is only a matter of time. You defeat Hope the Victor, and we face each other. This next match is a waste of time." Cheetah asked.

"Waste of time? Excuse me?" Hope asked. "I've been training hard too Minerva, you've seen how well Akane, Nu, and I did in the last few rounds."

"No offense Hope but...David and his guys will tear you apart like paper." Eddy said.

"The guy literally cut down a god. Several gods." Kazuichi said.

"Yeah Hope, I'm not one to go against ya, but considerin' how much ass kicking David's done, we don't have much of a chance, even with our training." Akane said.

"Don't know until we try." Hope said. "We're gonna give it all we got."


	15. Clash! Hope vs Willpower!

Francisca was sitting in the stands, looking on at the next match. She seems to be deep in thought about something.

"Something wrong, Francisca?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about the match that my sisters and I had earlier." Francisca said.

"You guys did great. Don't underestimate yourselves." Kazuichi said.

"I know, Kazuichi, but… We have gone through so much in the Lost World that I really thought that we might actually show how different we were since we split up. Especially to Lord Hyness after how much time has passed. Not one day has passed since we rescued him, and losing the way we did, I feel like we already let him down." Francisca said.

"Not true. We've all changed in our own ways." Sonia said. "There will be other times to show our new strength."

"I know. It's just that Hyness was the closest thing to a father we'd had, so impressing him was kind of our motivation going into this tournament." Francisca said.

"Fran, you went into an alternate dimension, fought through multiple enemies without rest, AND beat duplicates of yourselves so you could save him! I think you've impressed him and then some." ZS pointed out.

"Z's got a point. When we met, it didn't seem like Hyness cared about you at all." Kazuichi said.

"Kazuichi! That's harsh!" Ming said.

"I was going somewhere with that, jeez!" Kazuichi said. "My point is, when they reunited with Hyness in the Lost Universe, Hyness had to be impressed. It was because of that black heart and Void Termina he didn't see who he saved before. Now that he's free from it, he's proud of how far they've come."

"Soda's right. Franny, wasn't Hyness proud of you guys when you finally found him?" Mahiru asked.

"Well… Yes, he was." Francisca said.

"He was so amazed at how far we've come, and how far we went to save him." Flamberge agreed. "So there's really no need to worry, sis. Hyness is already proud of us."

"That is true, isn't it?" Shuichi asked Hyness.

"It is." Hyness nodded. "I saved these three from cataclysmic disasters, and they became like family. But when the Jamba Heart corrupted me, I lost sight of their importance. Now that I see them with my own eyes again… I could never be more prouder than i am now of what I saved, who I call my own family."

"Lord Hyness…" Francisca said. "Thank you. That really means a lot to us."

"Family means so much. And nothing says family like admitting to your family that you love them." Akane said.

"Okay! It's time now for the next match! Featuring Team Silver Blossom against the poorly named Shining Beast Saber!" Magenta Voice called. "Our first battle will be...Nu 13 vs Sectonia!" she said.

Nu activated her armor and floated down to the arena, meeting Sectonia in the center of the stage.

"Sectonia. Nu is very excited to fight you for the first time." Nu said.

"As am I. Admittedly, I don't know how I'd fare against a Murakumo Unit." Sectonia said.

"You… you know Nu's line?" Nu asked.

"From a bunch of sources, actually. The archives, the memos we got from Emi while working jobs for her… Though, I've never actually encountered one before you. Didn't seem to suit my tastes at the time, it seems." Sectonia said.

"Then Nu will show you the full potential of a Murakumo." Nu said. "Let's begin!"

This Match will get Red Hot!

Round 1!  
Ready…

GO!

Nu immediately went on the attack and flew right at Sectonia, laying into her with her blades.

"Sickle Storm!" Nu called sending a spinning scythe along the ground. "Spike Chaser!" she continued, launching a wave of swords along the ground as well.

"I've seen right through it." Sectonia said as a flash of lightning struck her and she sped past the swords on the ground and struck Nu.

Nu was shocked to the core, more so that she was mostly metal in her armor, but continued to press on. "Phase Shift, Luna Forma! Act Parcer Zwei: Cavalier!" she said as she glowed before teleporting as she rammed into Sectonia. Nu pressed the assault by slicing and dicing with her swords but before she could land another blow, Sectonia teleported away and behind her.

"Gotcha." Sectonia said. "Breath of Thunder, Sixth Form! Lightning Javelin!" she said as a spear of lightning appeared in her hands, and she threw it.

The impact hit Nu dead on as she was shocked to the very core.

"Now!" Secotnia said calling for her most famous Mystic Arte.

"That technique… That's… It can't be…! She knows how to use that?" Cheetah asked.

"I who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who open the gates of hell… Come forth, divine lightning!" Sectonia chanted as particles of lightning start to rise to the air.

"Nu's finished. Sorry, Hope." Nu smiled.

"This ends now! Indignation!" Sectonia said as a giant lightning bolt struck Nu.

KO!

"What an electrifying finish! The winner of the first bout is Sectonia! One more and Silver Blossom will head to the finals. Let's pull out the next match up. And it is...Hope the Victor vs David Ishihara!" Magenta Voice said.

Both leaders took the stage as Hope cracked his hands and warmed up.

"Well, look at the two of us. Who would've thought, huh?" David asked.

"I missed out on the Opportunity to fight you at the Sports Festival, but now we have a chance to fight right now." Hope said. "Still, I have a feeling going against you, even if I give it everything, this could be as far as my team goes."

"You may have beaten me back in the finals of the GGG Cup, but this isn't a card game, Hope. If you want to defeat me, you need to fight like your life depends on it." David said.

"I'm counting on you to bring your best." Hope said as he entered Azure God Mode and readied himself. "And I'm gonna bring mine. I'm gonna go full throttle from the beginning!"

"Geez… Always showing off…" David said shaking his head. "But now that I think about it… Outside of Buddyfights and the like...this is actually the first time we've ever fought."

"I know. It feels so surreal. I never thought we'd ever fight one on one." Hope said.

"Well, you're getting that chance now." David said as he entered Sapphire God Mode.

(Cue: X vs Zero: Marvel vs Capcom Infinite)

"Lets go, David! You, and me!" Hope said entering a fighting stance.

David starts floating above the ground as he gets into stance.

It's all on the Line!

Round 2!

Ready…

GO!

Hope charged in and punched at David. David ducked under the right hook as Hope spun around and tried to kick him, but David blocked.

"Nice try, Hope." David said as he started firing energy blasts.

Hope swatted some of the blasts away and blocked the last. He then retaliated with fire orbs of his own. He charged in and ignited his hands.

"Spectral Fire! Six King Fireblast!" Hope said blasting David with a fiery impact double punch. He sent David back as he switched elements. "And now! Spectral Thunder: Discharge Burst!" he called throwing an electric javelin.

"You just made a big mistake." David said as he put up an icy shield.

"Did I?" Hope asked as the Javelin sailed upwards above David's head. Hope then blasted lighting at the javelin itself as it burst apart, exploding into chains of lighting as well as evolving into lighting spikes everywhere.

"You're wide open." David said as energy rifles appeared in his hands.

"Uh oh." Hope said.

David charges up his rifles. "Sapphire God's...Judgment Blaster!" David said as he fired.

Hope braced himself as the laser blast hit him dead on.

"A powerful shot by David! That had to blast Hope off the map… wait what's this?!" Magenta voice seeing a green barrier in front of hope.

"Spectral Earth: Gaia Barrier." Hope said. "I ain't going down that easy."

"Typical Hope. Did you think I only had one special attack in this form?" David asked.

"Bring it on!" Hope called. "I'm not afraid!"

David starts to gather energy into his fist. "Sapphire God's...Shining Surge!" he said as he charged.

Hope met him with his own energy fist. "Azure Gods…..Emerald Breaker!" he called colliding fist with David's. They pushed against each other before Hope pushed David off his hand and then caught him with a Rising Knee.

Hope then locked up David and powered him into the air vertically, then slammed him down with a Powerslam.

"This is my best David. This is how I fight!" Hope said getting up and setting up. "Azure Gods…." he said charging and leaping into the air and coming down with a fist. "Meteor Fist!" he called rocketing to David. He catches Hope's attack, but what surprises Hope is that David catches it...in base form. "What?"

"Will you stop shouting all the time? It's embarrassing." David said.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised." Hope said.

"You see, there was a reason why Cheetah said what she did. The key difference between the both of us." David said.

"What's that reason?" Hope asked.

"That I have the skills to back up my talk." David said as he activates his Ice Reaper Claw, getting Hope's arm stuck on him.

Hope struggled to break free of David's ice, but his arm was clearly stuck.

"Time for the finale." David said as he tossed Hope in the air. He then powers up and spawns platforms across the air. He leaps from platform to platform until he's up above Hope and grabs him. "Now, you're mine. Arctic Style Elite Art: Purgatory Crescendo!" he said as his arm is coated with ice as he smashes through the platforms before landing on the ground.

KO!

"It's decided! The ones who will face each other for the opportunity to challenge Terry Bogard are The Reformed Society and Silver Blossom!" Magenta Voice called.

Hope got up from the ground as he shook his head.

"Guess I still got a long way to go…" Hope said gripping his hand as David stood above him. "David…"

David reverts his arm and pulls Hope back up.

"You pulled quite a few surprises there. But let this be a lesson. That close-quarters strategy will only get you so far." David said.

"David. I need you to teach me." Hope said. "Please… teach me how to fight at long range."

"Hope, it's not a matter of whether it can be taught. It's simply a matter of accounting for your opponent's moves." David said.

"Accounting for my opponent's moves…" Hope said.

"That's what it means to be a true strategist. Reading your opponent's moves, and planning your counterstrikes in that brief moment." David said.

"I got it. Thank you, David." Hope said. "Still, you wanna talk about accounting, I think you've got your work cut out for you now. Next match, you're going against Cheetah, and she knows all your tricks."

"I bet she does. But in all honesty…" David said with a smile while gazing to her. "...That's just the way I like it."


	16. Face Your Rival!

"It's now the time we've all been waiting for. The final battle in the King of Fighters Tourney! Who will come out on top? Will it be Cheetah and her former baddies of Reformed Society or David and his RPG heroines of Silver Blossom? The excitement is building up! And our first match has been decided...and it is...Poison Ivy vs Kabuki!" Magenta Voice said.

"So it begins with us." Poison Ivy said as she and Kabuki took the stage.

"I remember when we first met. It was all the way back in Slaughter Swamp. Hard to believe so much time has passed since then." Kabuki said.

"This time though, I will be the one winning. Hope you're prepared, hon." Poison Ivy said.

"More than prepared. Let's go!" Kabuki said.

Let's Get Started!

Round 1!  
Ready…

GO!

"Here I come!" Poison Ivy said attacking with her plants.

Kabuki draws her knives and charges. Ivy tried to restrain her with vines, but Kabuki sliced through them. Ivy then summoned a plant to attack as it lobbed acid at Kabuki. Kabuki dodged, but Ivy hardened using her Rhytidome Skin to block the knives.

"You're not defeating me this time, sweetie." Ivy said.

"Don't be so sure about that." Kabuki said.

"What?" Ivy asked before seeing her plants starting to wither. "What...what have you done?" she said noticing a green substance and some kunai.

"I was prepared for either one of you three. Those kunai were laced with plant killing chemicals." Kabuki said.

"You can't be serious… you were planning this from the start?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Yes...I was." Kabuki said. "I'm sorry to say...this is your loss." she said appearing before Poison Ivy as she arranged herself before walking off as Poison Ivy collapsed onto the stage.

KO!

"Wow! That was so cool! Now then...let's keep that cool train running! Our next match is...Captain Cold vs Sectonia!" Magenta Voice said.

"Okay, time to even things up." Captain Cold said taking the stage with Sectonia. "Bad timing to go up against me, Queen Bee. I'm ice and you're thunder. You can see this favors me, don'tcha?"

"Yes, but it doesn't stop me from trying." Sectonia said.

"And me without my manners. Shall we dance, miss?" Captain Cold asked.

"Why yes, Captain. We shall." Sectonia said.

Don't Stop Now!

Round 2!

Ready…

GO!

Captain Cold began firing his cold gun at Sectonia. She uses her swords to parry the blast until one of them gets knocked out of her hand.

"I'm not making this easy for ya!" Captain Cold said as he charged in and slid on ice, knocking Sectonia over. He then laid into her close up, not giving her any time to recover. He then knocked her into the air and then blasted her with a powerful ice shot, knocking her down.

"Captain Cold presses his attack on Sectonia! It's not gonna be easy for her to recover!" Magenta Voice called.

Sectonia managed to pick up her blade and charged it with lightning as she charged. Captain Cold acted fast and froze up an ice wall which made Sectonia charge into it and stab it, conducting the electricity back into herself. Captain Cold then kicked the wall, shattering it and dealing massive ice and electric damage to Sectonia.

"I told ya. You're at a disadvantage facing me." Captain Cold said. "Ready to give up yet?"

"Not yet… Not just yet." Sectonia said as her sword is coated with light and she unleashed a shockwave. This pushed Captain Cold back as he rolled through.

"Takes more than a little Light show to beat me!" Captain Cold called.

"Well, when in doubt…" Sectonia said as she fired rings of light.

"Huh?" Captain Cold asked as the rings imprisoned him. "Ah, crap…!"

Sectonia's sword coats with light as she fires a beam from it. The beam hit Cold dead on as he braced himself.

"What an impact! Is Silver Blossom going to face Terry?!" Magenta Voice asked before seeing that Cold had survived. "No, Cold is still in it on his last breath!"

"When you train like hell preparing for matches like this and go up against the baddest creatures and SOBs in the multiverse...you learn to be resilient." Cold said. "And I'm not just gonna lie down and waste a chance for Cheetah to fight David another time."

"Then you'd best make your next shot count." Sectonia said.

"Oh, I intend to!" Captain Cold said as he fired an ice beam at Sectonia.

"Ngh… I… Can't move…!" Sectonia said as she finds her legs have been frozen.

"You're all mine!" Captain Cold called. Cold built up an ice ramp that spiraled into the air, blasting at Sectonia on his way up. As he reached the top, he jumps and forms a giant icicle as he slams it down onto Sectonia.

KO!

HYPER COMBO FINISH!

"What a display of resiliency! Captain Cold has tied the match! It all comes down to Cheetah and David as they lock horns once again!" Magenta Voice said.

David takes a deep breath as he walks up to the stage.

"I have been waiting for this moment for a very long time." Cheetah said walking up. "This is now my motivation. To defeat you, I have endured the most ferocious beasts and braved the fiercest battles. I know all of your moves, Ishihara. Now, today is the day that I finally win."

"I can tell from here that you're a lot stronger than before. I can't remember how many times we've done this already? I think I might've lost count." David said.

"This fight will prove who is stronger. But know this. I will never stop pursuing you. But not as an enemy. As my rival." Cheetah said before brandishing her claws. "The time for talking is over now! Let our skills speak for us as we take to battle once more!"

David smirks at this. "The funny thing is… I couldn't have said it better myself!" he said as he takes up a fighting stance.

It's all or nothing now!

Final Round!

Ready…

GO!

Cheetah growled as she pounced, she and David engaging in a flurry of claw and sword that raged all over the arena. Cheetah gained the upper hand by whirling around David's body and slamming him into the arena floor, then following up by planting his face into the concrete.

"Feel my strength! My speed, my hunger! The hunger and thirst… for this very battle!" Cheetah said pouncing again as David recovered.

"Arctic Style: Ice Fangs!" David said as a panther head emerged from David's hand.

The panther head rammed into Cheetah as she rolled through and tossed it away. She then dashed back to David.

"Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" David said as his leg was coated in ice and he dealt a flurry of kicks.

"I've seen right through that!" Cheetah called catching David's legs and slamming him on the ground before slashing him again with her claws. "Get up. I know you're not done!"

David recovers and gets back on his feet. "You're right. I'm just getting started." He said as he activates Sapphire God: Burst Mode.

"Yes… YES!" Cheetah said as she invokes her Claws of Death. "This is the fight I was hoping for!"

"I hope you're ready. This is my strongest form!" David said.

"But I won't give you the chance to use it!" Cheetah said. "This is the opening i had hoped for! When you ascend to burst mode, there is a short period of time when you have to let your power flow through your body and endure the power strain! That time is now!"

Cheetah took advantage of David's struggle and wailed into him with a savage flurry of attacks that knocked him back as he tried to cover up, but wasn't able to keep his balance as he lost it.

Cheetah then roared as she then charged at the David, threw them into the air, then sliced him three times and falls off, and slices a few more times, then jumps onto his back, breaking his spine and slamming him into the floor.

Just when Cheetah thought she had won, David then got up as his form subsided and he invokes Sapphire God: Armament. "Phew… Didn't think you'd put this much pressure on me."

"What? But how?! That was my full strength! You still have the energy to stand?!" Cheetah asked.

"Just...barely…" David said between breaths. "Honestly, I don't think I can hold it for long, so… All the power I have left...will go into one final attack." he said as a sphere appeared in his hands.

"It's pointless to attempt one final attack. You are a wounded animal, and the hunter knows when her prey is weak!" Cheetah said dashing to David and leaping into the air, claws ready for a final attack. "This attack will finish you! This tournament is mine to win!"

David swings his arm just as both of their strikes meet. They then stood on opposite sides of each other as they pant in exhaustion.

David starts to feel his strength wane. "Sorry, Jexi… I just...couldn't do it."

"Yes." Cheetah said. "I win…" She said before she felt pain in her body. To her surprise, though, David collapsed first.

The crowd erupted into a roar.

"It is all over!" Magenta voice yelled. "The winners of the first ever Multiversal King of Fighters Tournament, and the ones who will go on to face Terry Bogard are ...The Reformed Society!"

"Holy cow, that was awesome!" Hope called. Everyone then ran on stage to check on David and Cheetah. "You okay, David?"

David starts to cough a bit. "Yep… Just a little light-headed from all the energy I spent, that's all."

"Hold on, allow me." Ash said as he conjured his flames as they slowly healed David.

"Whew… Thanks, Ash." David said.

"Think nothing of it. It's the least I could do, Monsieur Ishihara." Ash said.

David slowly makes his way to the other side. "Feels good to finally have a win on me, doesn't it?"

"It does. But it doesn't mean we won't be rivals." Cheetah said.

"In all honesty, I don't even consider this a loss. It just means that one day, the opportunity to fight Terry will come. Just not today." David said. "And besides, it honestly didn't matter who won, because at the end of the day, there's only one true loser in all of this."

"Wonder Woman." Hope implied.

"Yep. I saw the way Cheetah interacted with all of us. Wonder Woman always said that this kind of thing wasn't possible. And to her I say…" David said letting out a laugh. "Who's laughing now?"

"Oh she'll definitely get that message...considering that just went out live." Magenta Voice said.

"Anyway, Cheetah. If you managed to get some blood off of me, then I hope you put it to good use. Because Terry is up next, and he's not going to hold anything back." David said.

"And guess what?" Terry asked approaching. "There's no rest for you guys. You're gonna be fighting me…"

"At a later date." Magenta Voice said pointing to the people in the stands fleeing the stands.

"What the? Why are they running?" Akane asked.

"Uh...I'm not an expert here..but I'm gonna have to say it's that." Hiyoko said pointing to the city as they saw a gigantic Haxorus marching through the city.

"A Haxorus? Wait… Something's different." Leia said.

"I'm getting an unknown energy reading from it." Lilianna said.

Haxorus roared as it marched towards the stadium.

"Emi told me about this phenomena. A method used to make Pokemon increase in size and power. Dynamaxing." David said.

"Dynamax? But...that should only happen in a power spot. Why is one all the way here?!" Magenta Voice said.

"Magenta, this stadium and city wouldn't happen to be built on a Power Spot, would it?" Hope asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?!" she said whacking him.

"What should we do, Cheets? It looks like it's up to us." Captain Cold said.

"It certainly does." Cheetah said. "David. Leave this to the champions."

David gasped that Cheetah referred to him by name, but nods anyway.

(Cue: Dynamax Battle- Pokemon Sword and Shield)

"Captain, Ivy. Let us go." Cheetah said as they approached the Haxorus as it crashed into the stadium and roared.

"Bring it on, Dragon Breath!" Captain Cold called.

The giant Haxorus roared before unleashing an attack. A massive purple tornado whipped up around them complete with dragon wings, buffeting them.

"Whoa! What kinda attack was that?!" Hope asked.

"A MAX Move." Magenta Voice said. "It's the normal moves of Pokemon transformed into more powerful versions."

"How about we call that one… MAX Wyrmwind?" Akane asked.

"Why is she bothering naming the move?" Magenta asked sweatdropping a bit.

"Get up! That's nothing!" Cheetah said attacking Haxorus with her claws. Cold fired his Ice Gun, which was super effective against Dragon Types. Ivy also pitched in by attacking with large vines, but Haxorus wasn't affected at all.

"I don't get it. We keep hammering the damn thing but it isn't even tired." Captain Cold said.

"It must be due to the effects of its size increase. Normal attacks won't work on it." Cheetah said.

"Of all the times for Luffy to Run off…" Hope said.

David then feels a presence coming. "Say the Straw Hat's name, and he shall appear."

"Gum Gum….Kong Gun!" Luffy's voice shouted as a massive punch hit Haxorus in the face.

"That attack…!" Izuku said as he saw Luffy flying their way in Gear Fourth: Bounce Man.

"We aren't done, you giant lizard!" Luffy shouted.

"Alright, get 'em Luffy!" Kazuichi called.

"Wait, I get it now! Haxorus must've been the one Luffy ran off to fight during their match." Sonia said.

"In a way, he was helping defend this stadium." Ash said.

Haxorus roared at Luffy who was flying his way, and retaliated back by swiping his horns to attempt a massive version of Dragon Claw.

"No way...we're ending this...here and now! Gum Gum...Leo...BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted nailing Haxorus with the massive bazooka attack as it coughed up blood before falling onto its back and demolishing several buildings. It lied there unconscious as energy was fluctuating around it.

"Quick, somebody catch it!" Kazuichi called.

"I've got it." David said as a Pokeball he's holding suddenly grew in size. "What the… What is this?" he asked before shaking his head and tossing it to Reformed Society. "Heads up!"

"Right." Cheetah said as the three of them grabbed the pokeball before tossing it at Haxorus. It opened and sucked the giant dragon type inside as it fell to the earth. It rattled and shook a bit before shrinking to its small size and ending with a click.

"Did everyone see that? The pokeball, it… it grew in size!" Hiyoko gawked.

"That must be another feature with the Dynamax energy." Hope said. "It not only enlarges Pokemon, but pokeballs for capturing Dynamaxed Pokemon."

"But I don't understand, why would a Haxorus be here of all places, and be able to be in a Dynamaxed state?" Magenta said. "It was caught so it was definitely wild. Dynamax usually requires a trainer."

"Hmm." Ash said.

"Guys….you might wanna see this." Mari said showing some footage on her phone showing the same happenings happen in multiple worlds.

"It's happening on other worlds too." Ash said.

"Well...I know no one is around to hear this but...we were proud to have every last one of you attend the King of Fighters Tournament today and seeing all these amazing fights. While we ended up having a monster in the ring, we ended up seeing true champions rise up today so...let's hear it once more for Reformed Society!" Magenta Voice said as the few people remaining in the stands cheered. "This has been the number 1 reporter and MC Magenta Voice signing off. Phew. I thought I wouldn't be able to do that."

"Still, man… What a fiasco that turned out to be." Jesse said.

"It still was fun to do. I'm glad we all enjoyed it." Hope said.

"Yeah. This kind of stuff is pretty much par for the course when it comes to KOF." David said.

"Wow...what a weird fighting franchise." Asta said.

"But still...why are Pokemon suddenly appearing in random worlds and Dynamaxing?" Izuku asked.

"Hmm...well I'm no expert but...checking the origin of it would be your best bet. In this case...its gotta be the Galar Region." Magenta Voice said.

"The Galar Region, huh?" Hope asked. "Seems this isn't a coincidence." he said showing the others a note written by Jexi six months ago.

'If we don't make it there in time...head for Galar.' the note read.

"Well, looks like we're diving into the problem at the source." Sectonia said.

"Plus, I heard that the Galar Region has a very different take on the Pokemon League than the others do. Let's see…" David said as he read something about the Galar Pokemon League. "Exceptional Trainers can join the Champion Cup? Hmm… Don't know what that's supposed to be about, but since we're meeting Jexi there, I guess some of us have to keep our teams up to date as well."

"Hope you guys don't mind a few extra hands coming along, then." Poison Ivy said.

"Wait, you guys want to travel with us?" David asked.

"You guys may need all the help you can get on this one." Captain Cold said.

"Hah. That's usually my line, Cold. But it's true. I have a feeling this whole thing could lead to something deeper. What it is, I'm not sure." David said.

"Sorry to say this guys. But me and Miriam have to get back on our journey, thankfully we have one last stop." Al said.

"And Kamala and I have to get back to Ishimaru before he realizes we've been gone too long." Spider-Gwen said.

"Ohmygosh! Ishimaru, I completely forgot!" Ms. Marvel said. "You know how much of a stickler he is for time and tardiness, we're gonna be in so much trouble!"

"Well we were busy gathering the Infinity Stones and preventing the Black Order from getting them." Miriam said.

"Well, we gotta bounce. Hopefully we don't get a scolding from Ishimaru." Spider-Gwen said.

"You better hurry. Odds are he's already noticed you've been gone for too long." Hope said.

"We gotta get going too. But don't worry, we'll join up with you guys as soon as we can." Al said pulling out her transporter. "See ya!" she said as she and Miriam warped away.

"And that's our cue to leave, later!" Spider Gwen said as the two left in a hurry.

"Some things just never change, do they?" David asked.

"Nope. But that's what makes the Hero Alliance so fun." Hope said.

"It would seem so." Ash said.

"Whatever comes our way next, we're ready. Look out Galar Region, here we come!" Asta called.

To be continued….


End file.
